


@lie

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, KidLu, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Ruffy ist schon seit er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hat in Trafalgar Law verliebt. Seit dem ersten Blick, seit der ersten netten Geste von Law, kann er an niemand anderem mehr denken und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als von ihm ausgewählt zu werden. Doch das Leben als Omega ist nicht so, wie man es gerne hätte und man kann sich nicht aussuchen, wem man gerne gehören würde. Denn das Leben eines Omegas, wird nur durch den Alpha bestimmt...[LawXRuffy, KidXRuffy, AU, Yaoi, Alpha-Omega-Verse / Drama, Violence, Darkfic, Romanze, Lemon, Smut]





	1. 1. @prolog

_POV: Ruffy_

 

 

_**07:10: Omega-Chat-Room, Version 2.0.1.** _

 

> 07:11: Ruffy: _Meine Eltern wollen mich bald einem Alpha schenken._ <

> 07:13: Nami: _Wirklich?_ <

> 07:13: Ruffy: _Ja. Das nervt mich echt total. Wer weiß, welchen Arsch sie sich heraus suchen. Dabei gibt es doch ohnehin schon lange nur einen Alpha für mich._ <

> 07:19: Nami: _Ja, ja ich weiß. Law, nicht wahr?_ <

> 07:20: Ruffy: _Ja._ <

> 07:22: Nami: _Aber wenn er dich nicht selbst als seinen Omega wählt, hast du wohl keine Chance. Ich denke nicht, dass deine Eltern dich ausgerechnet ihm schenken._ <

> 07:22: Ruffy: _Das wäre auch zu schön._ <

 

**07:24: Sanji log-in**

 

> 07:24: Sanji: _Sag das nicht. Was weißt du denn schon über ihn? Du kennst ihn doch kaum. Am Ende ist er gar nicht so toll wie du denkst._ <

> 07:25: Ruffy: _Doch, das ist er! Ganz bestimmt!_ <

> 07:28: Nami: _Bin ich froh, dass mir meine Eltern die Entscheidung mit einem Alpha für mich selbst überlassen. Ich warte, bis der Richtige kommt._ <

> 07:29: Sanji: _Der ist doch schon hier._ <

> 07:35: Nami: _Du weißt, dass das nicht geht Sanji. Zwei Omegas können nicht zusammen sein. Außerdem hast du doch schon einen Alpha_.  <

> 07:37: Sanji: _Vergiss den. Ich hasse ihn._ <

> 07:38: Ruffy: _So schlimm ist Zorro doch gar nicht._ <

> 07:40: Sanji: _Naya, er rührt mich wenigstens nicht an, so lange ich es noch nicht will. Vermutlich das einzig lobenswerte an diesem Mooskopf._ <

> 07:42: Nami: _Sei doch foh, dass du so einen lieben Alpha hast. Die wenigsten warten darauf, dass ihr Omega erst bereit ist, bevor sie mit ihm schlafen._ <

> 07:45: Sanji: _Schon...naya egal. Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Bruder, Ruffy?_ <

> 07:46: Ruffy: _Besser. Er hat aufgehört sich zu ritzen. Er wird in zwei Wochen aus der Klinik entlassen._ <

 

**07:46: Heart log-in**

 

> 07:47: Heart: _Deine Eltern schenken dich einem Alpha?_ <

 

 

Irritiert starrte ich auf das Display meines Laptops und lass mir die letzte Nachricht noch einmal durch.

Wer ist bitte "Heart"? Wieso mischt er sich in unser Gespräch mit ein? Ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört und ich bin mir sicher, Sanji und Nami auch nicht.

 

Dann ließ ich meinen Blick zu der kleinen Uhr in der Ecke des Bildschirms wandern und seufzte erschlagen.

Ich musste langsam los, sonst komme ich noch zu spät zur Uni. Nicht, dass es sonderlich dramatisch wäre, ich war ohnehin noch nie der Pünktlichste. Und die Studentenwohnung in der ich lebte, war ja auch nur fünf Minuten Fußmarsch von der Universität entfernt.

 

 

> 07:49: Ruffy: _Wer bist du bitte?_ <

> 07:49: Heart: _Nur ein Omega aus eurer Uni._ <

> 07:50: Nami: _Ach ja? Wir kennen dich aber nicht. Warum mischt du dich hier ein?_ <

> 07:51: Heart: _Darf ich andere Omegas nicht fragen, wie das bei ihnen mit den Alphas abläuft?_ <

 

 

Darauf antwortete keiner von uns.

 

 

**07:54: Heart hat dich zu einem privaten Chat eingeladen.**

 

 

Und was soll das jetzt bitte werden? Wer ist der Alte oder die Alte bitte? Warum lädt er oder sie mich zu einem privaten Chat ein? Und egal, was ich das überhaupt für ein bescheuerter Name? Herz?!

Ach egal, dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit. Ich muss los.

 

 

> 07:55: Ruffy: _Sorry, ich muss los. Wir sehen uns in der Uni Leute._ <

> 07:55: Nami: _Alles klar. Bis dann. Hab dich lieb._ <

> 07:55: Sanji: _Bye. Bis später._ <

 

**07:56: Ruffy log out**

 

 

Ich klappte den Laptop zu, sprang dann von meinem Bett auf und rannte in Rekordzeit in den Flur, um mir meine Schuhe und meine Jacke überzustreifen.

Scheiße, ich bin doch wieder viel zu spät dran! Wie immer.

Mihawk, unser Dozent, hasst Unpünktlichkeit wie die Pest. Ich kann seine eiskalten Blicke schon jetzt auf mir spüren und es lief mir kalt den Rücken runter.

 

So schnell wie noch nie, stürmte ich schließlich mit meiner Tasche aus der Wohnung, schmiss die Tür lautstark hinter mir zu, ignorierte den genervten Blick der Vermieterin Hina, die mir auf dem Hausflur begegnete und stolperte die Treppen zum Ausgang der Blockwohnungen herunter.

 

Ich sprintete zur Uni und da der Fußweg im normalen Tempo nur fünf Minuten benötigte, schaffte ich es im Rennen sogar in drei Minuten auf den Schulhof zu gelangen, war jedoch so unaufmerksam und auf mein Ziel fixiert, dass ich meine Umgebung völlig außer Acht ließ und wie hätte es anders sein können, prompt mit voller Geschwindigkeit in jemanden herein lief und diesen mit mir zu Boden riss.

 

Er kollidierte schmerzhaft mit dem Kies bedeckten Boden und stöhnte gequält, während ich doch relativ sanft auf dem Größeren landete.

 

Schwerfällig richtete ich mich schließlich auf und griff mir an den schmerzenden Kopf, den ich mir an dem fremden Körper angestoßen hatte, blickte anschließend in das Gesicht meines Opfers und Gott, wie hätte es auch anders sein können, war es ausgerechnet Trafalgar Law, mein langjähriger Schwarm, den ich so unsanft zu Boden gerissen hatte und auf dessen Hüfte ich nun thronte.

Fing ja gut an.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	2. 2. @obedience

Da saß ich nun also.

Auf der Hüfte meines heimlichen Schwarms Trafalgar Law.

Zugegeben, nicht ganz freiwillig, aber es gab wirklich schlimmeres als auf dem heißesten Typen der Universität zu hocken.

Trotzdem war das so nun eigentlich überhaupt nicht geplant.

 

Ich schluckte trocken, lief dann knallrot an und erhob mich hastig von dem Größeren, ehe mein Herz noch einen Infarkt erleiden würde, denn die Nähe zu dem Schwarzhaarigen war alles andere als gut für meine armen Nerven.

 

"Da hat es aber einer eilig.", erwiderte Law belustigt, als er es mir gleich tat, sich ebenfalls erhob und sich den Dreck von der dunkelblauen Jeans klopfte, sich anschließend fahrig durch die Haare fuhr und mich schief angrinste.

Shit, er sieht so gut aus!

 

Ich wand hastig den Blick ab und stammelte eine unbeholfene Entschuldigung zurecht.

"Ich...also...tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht...ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt...entschuldige, ich..."

Doch Law hob nur die Hände und winkte ab.

"Alles gut, mach dir keinen Kopf. Wir leben ja beide noch."

Ich lächelte nervös zurück und dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ja eigentlich schon lange im Unterrichtssaal sitzen müsste. Auch wenn es jetzt ohnehin zu spät ist. Ich war mal wieder nicht pünktlich. Aber diesmal war es gar nicht meine Schuld. Oder?

 

"Ich ähm...muss zu meiner Vorlesung.", erwiderte ich dann verlegen und erntete erneut ein warmes Lachen, dass mir ein Kribbeln durch den ganzen Körper jagte.

 

"Ich eigentlich auch.", antwortete der Ältere darauf und trat dann unvermittelt einen Schritt auf mich zu.

 

"Ich will dich auch gar nicht weiter aufhalten."

Er kam noch einen Schritt auf mich zu und mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

 

"Quatsch. Ich hab dich doch umgerannt."

"Es gibt schlimmeres, als von so einem süßen Jungen über den Haufen gerannt zu werden."

 

Mein Gesicht wurde einige Nuancen dunkler und als er sich plötzlich zu mir vorbeugte und mir seine nächsten Worte ins Ohr hauchte, blieb mir fast das Herz stehen und selbst das Atmen vergaß ich für ein paar Sekunden.

 

"Du riecht gut. Irgendwie nach Erdbeere."

Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott!

"Ich ähm...also...du auch.", gab ich das Kompliment zurück und es stimmte ja auch.

Er roch wirklich unglaublich verführerisch. Waren das seine Pheromone als Alpha?

 

"Du bist noch nicht markiert.", stellte Law dann fest und hauchte mir gegen den Hals.

Ich dachte in dem Moment ich würde einfach sterben.

Sein warmer Atem kribbelte auf meiner Haut und bescherte mir eine Gänsehaut vom Feinsten.

 

"Nein ich...habe noch keinen Alpha. Ich gehöre noch niemandem.", antwortete ich unbeholfen und mit der ganzen Situation maßlos überfordert.

Meine Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding.

Er ist ja so toll. Sanji hat doch keine Ahnung. Er ist perfekt.

 

"Lass dich nicht vom Falschen markieren. Sonst will dich kein anderer Alpha mehr.", meinte Law schließlich und entfernte sich dann so plötzlich von mir, wie er mir auch nahe gekommen ist.

 

"Also dann. Ich sollte mich langsam mal rein begeben. Man sieht sich.", meinte der Kurzhaarige, drehte sich dann um, grinste mich noch mal schief an und begab sich dann zum Abschied winkend ins Innere der Uni, während ich ihm nur verdattert hinterher starrte.

 

Was war dass denn jetzt bitte?

 

Ich war verwirrt. Maßlos.

Trotz allem platzte ich fast vor Glück als ich ebenfalls ins Gebäude stürmte und mich zu Mihawk in die Vorlesung begab, nur um gleich von ihm zusammengeschissen zu werden. Aber es war egal. Die Begegnung mit Law war mir jeden Ärger der Welt wert.

 

Sein einzigartiger, herber Duft lag mir noch immer in der Nase und benebelte meine Sinne.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Egal wie sehr ich es auch versuchte und egal wie oft mich Mihawk mit seinen Blicken erdolchte, ich schaffte es einfach beim besten Willen nicht, mich auf seine Erzählungen am Lehrerpult zu konzentrieren.

Immer wieder schweiften meine Gedanken zu dem kurzen Treffen mit Law und auch wenn eigentlich nicht wirklich viel zwischen uns passiert war, war es dennoch schon genug um ein enormes Glücksgefühl in mir auszulösen.

Ich hatte ihm nah sein können. Ich hatte mit ihm reden dürfen. Und er hat gesagt, dass er mich süß findet.

Vielleicht freut sich nicht jeder Junge über das Kompliment "süß", schon gar nicht mit meinen zwanzig Jahren. Aber bedachte man dann die Tatsache von wem das Kompliment kam, war es wieder was völlig anderes. Ich denke, jeder freut sich über ein Kompliment der Person die man liebt, wie banal es auch ist.

 

Aber wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich Law näher kommen kann. Denn im Endeffekt ist es egal wie roll ich ihn finde und wie sehr ich ihn liebe. So lange er mich nicht will, habe ich keine Chance. Denn der Alpha wählt den Omega aus und nicht der Omega den Alpha. So ist das in unserer Welt.

 

Ich wurde erst aus den Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich ein Schatten vor mir auftauchte und sich auf mein unbenutztes Blatt Papier warf.

 

Mit einer unguten Vorahnung blickte ich nach oben in die goldenen Augen meines Lehrer und schluckte trocken, rutschte auf meinem Stuhl nach unten und blickte den Älteren eingeschüchtert an.

 

"Mir ist zwar durchaus bewusst, dass die Teilnahme an Vorlesungen im Studium eine freiwillige Sache ist, doch wenn man sich schon zu ihnen her bequemt, wenn auch zu spät, sollte man diesen schon auch die nötige Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Besonders du, Monkey D. Ruffy, erbringst eigentlich nicht die nötigen Leistungen, um in meiner Vorlesung in Tagträumereien abzudriften und auch nach mehrmaligen Ansprechen nicht auf mich zu reagieren. Aber wenn du meinen Unterrichtsstoff als dermaßen langweilig empfindest, weckt es vielleicht eher dein Interesse mir einen Aufsatz über das heutige Thema schreiben zu dürfen. Natürlich wird dieser benotet, sonst hätte es ja keinen strafenden Sinn."

 

Einen Aufsatz? Ich? Mit Benotung?

Oh nein, nein, nein. Echt, dass kann ich mir nicht erlauben. Höhere Mathematik liegt mir ohnehin nicht und ich stehe in diesem Fach ziemlich auf Kippe. Noch eine schlechte Note und ich kann das Semester wiederholen. Bitte nicht.

 

"Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Sensei Dulacre. Ich passe jetzt auf. Bitte entschuldigt meine Unaufmerksamkeit, euer Unterricht ist wirklich hoch interessant. Er ist jedoch so anspruchsvoll, dass mein Kopf eine kurze Pause brauchte, um ihn verstehen zu können."

"Das glaube ich auch. Das ist deine letzte Chance. Ich unterrichte niemandem, der nicht auch gewillt ist, zu lernen.", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige dann nur und schritt wieder nach vorne zum Lehrerpult.

Ich dankte ihm innerlich für sein Erbarmen und seufzte erleichtert.

Noch mal Glück gehabt.

Nun musste ich aber aufpassen und endlich aufhören an Law zu denken. Reiß dich zusammen Ruffy!

 

Ich gab wirklich mein Bestes. Dennoch gelang es mir nur halbherzig, denn eine gewisse Person war einfach stets präsent in meinen Gehirnwindungen und war offenbar auch alles andere als bereit, aus diesen wieder zu verschwinden. Er hatte sich wie so ein Parasit in meinem Kopf festgesetzt. Aber ein heißer Parasit. Es sei ihm also verziehen.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Ich habe heute mit Law gesprochen."

 

"Ach, tatsächlich?"

 

Sanji blies den Rauch seiner Zigarette aus und drehte sich dann zum Fenster um den mittlerweile runter gebrannten Glimmstängel in dem Aschenbecher auf dem Fensterbrett auszudrücken.

 

"Und?", fragte der Blonde schließlich und drehte sich dann wieder zu mir, lehnte sich an den Fenstersims hinter ihm und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Was "und"?", stellte ich mich stattdessen dumm und mein bester Freund verdrehte genervt die Augen.

 

"Wie es war. Hat er was Wichtiges gesagt?"

"Wie man es nimmt."

Sanji seufzte erschlagen, stieß sich dann vom Fensterbrett ab und setzte sich neben mich auf sein Bett.

 

Wir waren gerade in der Studentenwohnung des Blonden, er wohnte direkt unter mir.

Allgemein durften in diesem Blockhaus nur Omegas wohnen, die Vermieterin Hina wollte es so. Es würde sonst nur Probleme geben, wenn hier auch Alphas und Betas wohnen würden. Wir Omegas hatten es auch so nicht leicht und wurden in der Gesellschaft oft als weniger wertvoll behandelt, hatten viele Einschränkungen und durften vieles nicht. Es könnte zum Beispiel niemals ein Omega eine hohe politische Position einnehmen. Auch in der Filmbranche oder im Musikbussinnes fand man eher in Ausnahmefällen einen Omega und dann auch nur, wenn ihr Alpha es ihnen ermöglichte.

Wir wurden oft unterdrückt und herum geschubst. Hina war zwar selbst ein Beta, man könnte es auch einfach eine Durchschnittsbürgerin nennen, wollte dem aber durch diese geschlossenen Wohnungen für Omegas in denen wir unsere Ruhe hatten und unter uns waren, ein wenig entgegen wirken. Sie war freundlicher als sie aussah.

Wir studierten zwar um irgendwann arbeiten gehen zu können, doch einen wirklich wichtigen Beruf würden wir trotzdem nie ausüben können. Nicht mal ein richtiger Arzt dürften wir werden, Assistenzarzt war das höchste der Gefühle.

Trotzdem studierten wir, um wenigstens das Bestmögliche zu erreichen.

 

"Ruffy, ich weiß ja dass du schon ewig auf den Typen abfährst, aber denk bitte dran, dass du gar nichts über ihn weißt. Er muss nicht so toll sein wie du denkst.", sprach mir Sanji dann ins Gewissen, doch ich plusterte nur beleidigt die Wangen auf und schnaubte.

"Wieso sagst du das immer? Law ist so, wie ich denke."

"Was macht dich da so sicher? Liebe macht blind."

"Sprach der, der bei jeder Frau die er sieht kein Halten kennt. Dabei vergisst du immer wieder, dass du Zorro als Alpha hast. Wenn da einer blind ist, dann ja du. Sobald du etwas weibliches in Reichweite hast, schaltet eh alles bei dir ab."

"Was? Sag das noch mal."

"Sobald du etwas weibliches in Reich...hey!"

 

Noch ehe ich meinen Satz wie von ihm aufgefordert wiederholen konnte, wurde ich einfach ohne Vorwarnung mit dem Rücken gegen die Matratze seines Bettes geworfen und Sanji kletterte über mich, um mich mit Kitzelattacken für meine Worte zu bestrafen.

 

"Na warte du!"

 

Ich lachte laut auf und strampelte wie wild um mich, um den Blonden irgendwie von mir weg zu bekommen, doch ich hatte keine Chance und seine Finger fuhren neckend über meinen Körper.

 

"Okay, okay. Ich gebe auf! Tut mir leid. Hab Erbarmen.", rief ich mit vom lachen tränenden Augen und atmete gierig die langsam knapp gewordene Luft ein, als er tatsächlich von mir abließ und sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand fallen ließ.

 

"Ich liebe ihn.", meinte ich dann schließlich und bekam Sekunden später die Decke über meinen Kopf geworfen.

"Du bist hoffnungslos."

 

Eine Weile herrschte dann Schweigen zwischen uns, während ich mich aus der blauen Decke kämpfte und den Blick zu meinem besten Freund warf, der mit einem Mal seltsam nachdenklich und bedrückt wirkte.

 

"Alles okay?", fragte ich vorsichtig und Sanji seufzte erneut, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die blonden Haare, brachte sie in Unordnung und haperte offensichtlich eine ganze Weile mit sich, nicht sicher, ob er die Worte auch wirklich aussprechen sollte, entschied sich dann aber offenbar doch dafür.

 

"Zorro hat gesagt, dass er mich vielleicht zu sich holen will."

Ich blinzelte ihn irritiert an, richtete mich in eine sitzende Position auf und legte verwirrt den Kopf schief.

 

"Aber...das ist doch schön oder? Ich weiß, er ist nun mal keine Frau, aber er ist gut zu dir und du scheinst ihm wirklich wichtig zu sein. Das ist doch viel wert. Also ist es doch okay, nicht?"

Doch Sanji schüttelte nur den Kopf und warf mir dann einen niedergeschlagenen Blick zu.

 

"Ist es nicht, du Hohlkopf. Dann müsste ich doch hier ausziehen."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Meine letzte Verpflichtung an diesem Abend war das Treffen mit meinen Eltern.

Einmal die Woche traf ich mich mit ihnen. Unser Verhältnis war nämlich irgendwie seltsam und da fand ich, dass einmal die Woche auch durchaus reichte. Nicht, dass mich meine Eltern nicht liebten, das taten sie durchaus. Aber vermutlich kommt vor allem mein Vater bis heute nicht damit klar, dass sein einziger leiblicher Sohn nur ein Omega war, wo er doch selbst ein stolzer Alpha war, der eine eigene Firma leitete und eigentlich immer wollte, dass ich eines Tages in seine Fußstapfen trete. Das hat sich bei meiner Geburt nun erledigt. Meine Mutter selbst ist eine Beta und mein Bruder Ace ist nur adoptiert. Er ist auch ein Beta, leidet aber an starken psychischen Depressionen und ist momentan in Behandlung. Tya, so liebt mein Vater mich zwar, aber er zeigt es meist nicht. Er ist sehr streng und hat mir deshalb einen Alpha raus gesucht, der seiner Meinung nach zu mir passt und mich trotz dessen dass ich ein Omega bin in ein gutes Licht stellt. Ich weiß, dass er es nicht böse meint, ich hätte aber trotzdem liebend gern darauf verzichtet, dass gerade er mir einen Partner aussucht.

Ein Grund mehr warum es mich vor dem heutigen Treffen mit meinen Eltern graust und ich länger als üblich ohne zu klingeln vor ihrer Tür stand.

Ich liebte meine Eltern auch, trotzdem fühlte ich mich nicht wohl bei ihnen.

Als Kind bin ich oft zu meinem Opa Garp geflüchtet. Ihm war es stets egal, was ich war. Aber aus dem Alter bin ich nun raus. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr in den Armen meines Opas verstecken.

 

Ich schluckte trocken, überwand mich schließlich und klingelte endlich an der Tür meines Elternhauses.

 

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da wurde mir diese auch sogleich geöffnet und meine Mutter lächelte mich breit an, umarmte mich fest und lotste mich dann zielgerichtet in die Küche zu meinem Vater Dragon.

 

"Willkommen Zuhause Sohn. Setz dich. Deine Mutter hat bereits das Abendessen angerichtet.", sprach er sanft und dennoch bestimmt zugleich, legte seine Zeitung die er bis eben noch gelesen hatte nun zusammengefaltet beiseite und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den freien Stuhl neben sich.

 

Ich begrüßte ihn kurz und leistete seiner Aufforderung dann Folge, setzte mich auf den Stuhl und starrte auf das Schnitzel vor mir.

Meine Mutter setzte sich dann mir gegenüber und lächelte mich sanft an, während sie das Gemüse aus dem Topf auf der Tischmitte holte und großzügig auf meinem Teller verteilte.

Igitt. Ich hasse Gemüse. Das wusste sie eigentlich auch. Aber ich beschwerte mich nicht.

 

"Erzähl Schatz, wie läuft dein Studium?", begann sie dann ein Gespräch, während ich nach der Gabel griff und zu Essen anfing.

"Ganz gut.", antwortete ich ihr.

"Schreibst du auch gute Noten?", fragte mein Vater und schnitt sich dann ein großzügiges Stück seines Schnitzels ab.

"Liebling. Natürlich tut er das. Nicht wahr Schatz?", mischte sich meine Mutter dann ein und richtete ihre letzten Worte an mich.

"Äh...ja...sicher...", log ich, denn meine Noten waren leider bei weitem nicht so gut wie mein Vater es erwartete, doch gut genug, um das Studium zu bestehen.

Sie waren halt durchschnittlich. Für mich reicht das. Bedenkt man, wie schlecht ich in der Schule war, war es schon mehr als ich von mir selbst erwartet hatte. Ich gab mir allerdings auch wirklich viel Mühe.

 

"Das ist gut. Aus dir soll schließlich mal was Anständiges werden."

So anständig, wie es als Omega eben möglich ist.

 

Ich aß stumm mein Schnitzel, als es plötzlich an der Haustür klingelte.

Meine Mutter sprang sofort freudig vom Stuhl auf.

"Uh, das wird er sein.", meinte sie euphorisch und stürmte dann zur Haustür.

Ich sah ihr skeptisch nach und ließ die Augenbrauen misstrauisch nach oben wandern.

 

"Pünktlich auf die Minute. Er ist ein guter Junge. Er wird einen guten Einfluss auf dich haben.", meinte mein Vater dann und gerade wollte ich ihn fragen, wen er bitte meinte, als mir schlagartig einfiel, warum ich eigentlich hier war.

Richtig. Der Alpha. Ich konnte ihn bereits bis hier riechen.

 

Nur ein paar Augenblicke später betrat meine Mutter dann auch mit einem Fremden den Raum und stellte ihn mir lächelnd vor.

 

"Mein Sohn, dass ist dein neuer Alpha. Kid Eustass. Dein Vater hat ihn raus gesucht."

 

Wer auch sonst, dachte ich ironisch. Dieser Kid entsprach genau seinen Vorstellungen eines guten Schwiegersohns. Groß, muskulös, maskulin, mit einem extrem herben, animalischen Geruch und einem extrem aussagekräftigen Gesicht. Offenbar auch erfolgreich, immerhin trägt er einen Anzug.

Seine Haare waren feuerrot und standen ihm wild vom Kopf ab, während seine roten Augen verlangend auf mir ruhte. Irgendwie roch er aggressiv. Ich denke nicht, dass ich ihn mögen werde.

 

Meine Laune sank in den Keller und ich wand mich verzweifelt meinem Vater zu.

"Aber Dad. Wieso kann ich mir nicht selbst einen Alpha suchen?"

Sein Duft löst nichts in mir aus, er ist nicht der, der für mich bestimmt ist. Ich weiß es. Es gibt immer einen Alpha und dazu einen passenden Omega, so genannte Seelenpartner, die man nur einmal im Leben findet und die füreinander bestimmt sind. Aber Kid ist es nicht, ganz sicher nicht. Das würde ich sofort merken. Und wenn er mich auch noch markieren sollte, wird mich mein richtiger Partner mich mehr wollen. Wird mich Law nicht mehr wollen. Ich weiß, dass er der ist, der für mich bestimmt ist. Sonst würde ich ihn doch nicht so sehr lieben obwohl ich ihn kaum kenne.

 

Doch mein Vater war unerbittlich. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.

"Nichts da. Kid ist der perfekte Alpha für dich."

"Aber..."

"Nichts aber! Es reicht Ruffy. Bevor du mir hier noch irgendeinen Nichtsnutz anschleppst, entscheide lieber ich das für dich."

Ich funkelte meinen Vater vernichtend an, doch das ließ ihn herzlich kalt. In diesem Moment hasste ich ihn. Er macht mir mein ganzes Leben kaputt!

 

Wütend schob ich den Stuhl zurück und erhob mich, drehte mich dann zu meiner Mutter.

"Sorry Ma. Ich geh jetzt heim."

"Was? Wieso denn?"

Doch ich antwortete ihr nicht, warf nur noch einen letzten unfreundlichen Blick zu dem grinsenden Kid und stürmte dann aus der Wohnung.

 

Mein Vater ist so ein Arsch! Mag ja sein dass er denkt, dass wäre das Beste für mich, aber das ist es ganz und gar nicht! Ich fühlte mich so verzweifelt, so machtlos. Doch was sollte ich schon anderes tun, als mich meinem aufgezwungenen Schicksal zu beugen?

Ich biss mir frustriert auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Kopf, ehe ich extrem schlecht gelaunt den Weg nach Hause ansteuerte.

Wenn dieser scheiß Kid denkt er könnte mich wirklich so einfach haben, nur weil ich ein Omega bin, dann hat er sich aber gewaltig geschnitten!

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

_'Wir sehen uns Ende der Woche. Ich muss arbeiten. Kid.'_

 

 

Als würde mich das interessieren. Soll dieser Arsch sich doch kaputt arbeiten!

 

Ich seufzte frustriert und warf mein Handy achtlos auf mein Bett.

Natürlich war es nicht unbedingt fair von mir, so eine schlechte Meinung von Kid zu haben, wo er mir doch eigentlich noch überhaupt nichts getan hatte, außer eben ungewollt mein neuer Alpha zu sein. Aber ich mochte ihn einfach nicht, keine Ahnung warum. Es war nun mal einfach so. Er war eben nun mal nicht der, den ich wollte. Punkt. Mehr Gründe brauchte das meiner Meinung nach nicht, um jemanden nicht zu mögen. Gerecht oder nicht.

 

Schließlich setzte ich mich aber vor meinen Laptop und loggte mich im Chatroom ein, um mit den anderen zu reden und so ein wenig Frust abzulassen.  
Leider waren aber weder Sanji noch Nami online. Na super.

 

Ich wollt mich gerade wieder genervt ausloggen, als eine Nachricht am Bildschirmrand erschien und so meine Aufmerksamkeit für sich beanspruchte.

 

 

**20:11: Heart hat dich zu einem privaten Chat eingeladen.**

 

 

Schon wieder? Was will dieser komische Typ eigentlich? Ich kenne den doch nicht mal.

Andererseits hat er doch gesagt, dass auch er ein Omega ist. Vielleicht versteht er mich ja. Man sagt doch immer, dass es leichter ist mit Fremden über seine Probleme zu reden als mit Freunden.

Ach was soll's.

Schließlich gab ich nach und nahm seine Einladung an. Was soll schon passieren.

 

 

> 20:13: Heart: _Hey._ <

> 20:13: Ruffy: _Hy._ <

> 20:14: Heart: _Freut mich, dass du meine Einladung diesmal doch angenommen hast._ <

> 20:15: Ruffy: _Hm. Was willst du eigentlich von mir? <_

> 20:17: Heart: _Nur ein bisschen unterhalten. Haben dir deine Eltern schon deinen neuen Alpha vorgestellt?_ <

 

 

Warum will er das wissen? Geht ihn das irgendwas an?

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie ist mir der Typ nicht ganz geheuer. Oder die. Vielleicht habe ich aber auch einfach zu viele Vorurteile und er oder sie will sich wirklich einfach nur mit einem anderen Omega austauschen. Wer weiß das schon.

Ich gab nach und beschloss ehrlich zu sein. Vorher musste ich aber erst noch was anderes wissen.

 

 

> 20:22: Ruffy: _Wer bist du eigentlich? Bist du ein Kerl oder ein Mädchen? Und wie alt? Du sagst, du besuchst meine Uni. Welches Studienfach denn?_ <

> 20:24: Heart: _Whoa, da fragt mir aber einer Löcher in den Bauch._ <

> 20:25: Ruffy: _Das sagt der Richtige. Meine Fragen sind wenigstens nicht so intim. Oder die?_ <

> 20:26: Heart: _"Der" stimmt schon. Ich bin 25. Ich studiere Medizin._ <

> 20:27: Ruffy: _Du willst Assistenzarzt werden?_ <

> 20:29: Heart: _Was? Ach so, ja genau. Nur Assistenzarzt._ <

 

 

So weit ich weiß, ist Law auch 25 und studiert Medizin. Was für ein Zufall.

Ich überlegte eine Weile und haperte mit mir selbst, kam dann aber doch wieder auf seine eigentliche Frage zurück.

 

 

> 20:32: Ruffy: _Ja, ich durfte meinen neuen Alpha heute kennen lernen. Aber es ist echt ätzend, ich will den Typen gar nicht. Mein Vater hat das einfach so entschieden._ <

> 20:34: Heart: _Ist er denn so schlimm?_ <

> 20:35: Ruffy: _Keine Ahnung. Kenn den gar nicht weiter. Es geht um's Prinzip._ <

> 20:36: Heart: _Weil dein Herz schon einem anderen gehört, nicht wahr?_ <

> 20:37: Ruffy: _Ja._ <

> 20:37: Heart: _Das tut mir leid. So was ist doof. Wie heißt dein neuer Alpha denn?_ <

> 20:38: Ruffy: _Kid Eule oder so. Wieso? Kennst du ihn?_ <

> 20:40: Heart: _Eustass? Nein. Ich kenne ihn nicht._ <

> 20:43: Ruffy: _Woher weißt du dann wie er heißt?_ <

> 20:44: Heart: _Nur Zufall. Hab seinen Namen schon mal irgendwo aufgeschnappt._ <

 

 

Ach so? Das ist aber schon ein seltsamer Zufall. Trotzdem dachte ich mir nichts weiter dabei.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich irgendwie komisch und alles andere als gut. Ich beschloss, für heute Schluss zu machen.

 

 

> 20:50: Ruffy: _Ich fühl mich nicht so gut. Ich geh jetzt schlafen._ <

> 20:51: Heart: _Ach so? Schade. Na gut. Schlaf schön._ <

 

**20:52: Ruffy log out**

 

 

Ich klappte den Laptop zu und legte mich in mein Bett. Das seltsame Gefühl kam ganz plötzlich. Vielleicht komme ich in meine Heat-Phase.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	3. 3. @entitlement

Das Wochenende kam für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell.

Normalerweise fiebere ich dem Ende der Woche ja immer sehnsüchtig entgegen, aber da ich wusste, dass mir dieses Wochenende mein neuer Alpha seine Anwesenheit aufzwingen würde, wäre es mir doch noch lieber, ich würde weiterhin in der Uni sitzen und lernen.

Doch die Zeit ließ sich weder aufhalten noch vor spulen, also hatte ich gar keine andere Wahl als mich meinem Schicksal zu beugen.

 

So konnte ich auch nichts weiter tun, als Kid vor mir, mit dem ich mich notgedrungen am Bahnhof treffen musste, vernichtend anzufunkeln.

 

Klar, ich hätte seine Nachricht auch einfach ignorieren können. Aber ganz ehrlich, was hätte es schon gebracht? Dann hätte der Rothaarige am Ende noch vor meiner Wohnung gestanden und das wäre auch nicht besser gewesen.

Hier draußen in der Öffentlichkeit, konnte er mir wenigstens nicht an die Wäsche gehen. Denke ich. Sollte er jedenfalls nicht.

 

Misstrauisch beobachtete ich den Älteren, der meinen Blick mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen erwiderte.

 

"Was ist?", murrte er unzufrieden und ich legte skeptisch den Kopf schief.

"Warum kommst du mit dem Zug? Hast du kein Auto? Ich dachte, du bist so erfolgreich im Berufsleben."

Zwar trägt er diesmal keinen Anzug, sondern eine bequeme Strickjacke und eine enge Jeans, aber man musste ja nicht auch noch in seiner Freizeit mit Hemd und Krawatte rum rennen.

 

"Sicher hab ich ein Auto! Nur das Mistding ist kaputt und gammelt jetzt in der Werkstatt. Ich kann es am Montag abholen.", knurrte er angefressen.

"Du hättest unser Treffen auch absagen können."

"Das...wollte ich nicht.", gab er unzufrieden zu und wand den Blick ab.

So, so.

Ich grinste belustigt.

Okay, vielleicht ist er ja nicht ganz so ein Arsch wie gedacht. Vielleicht. Bloß nicht zu früh gutgläubig werden.

 

"Und was machen wir jetzt?", wechselte ich dann also das Thema, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und wippte mit den Füßen auf und ab.

"Was du willst. Ist mir egal.", antwortete er nur, kramte dann in seiner Hosentasche, holte eine Kippe und ein Feuerzeug raus und zündete sich den Glimmstängel an.

Ich verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

 

"Rauchen ist eklig."

"Nerv nicht."

 

Kid griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich dann mit sich vom Bahnhof weg, warf mir einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

 

"Was willst du nun machen?", wiederholte er dann, aber ich musste nicht lange nachdenken.

"Egal was?"

"Ja, ja."

"Dann will ich ins Kino. Da läuft dieser coole Actionfilm."

Ich machte mit der noch freien Hand ein paar Kampfbewegungen nach und Kid schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, grinste aber.

"Okay, okay. Dann halt ins Kino."

 

Womöglich habe ich ihn falsch eingeschätzt. Er scheint gar nicht so übel zu sein. Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Wenn das alles hier, nicht nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ist.

Eventuell könnte ich ihn auch doch mögen. Aber lieben werde ich ihn wohl nie. Denn mein Herz gehört nur IHM.

 

"Warum wolltest du eigentlich unbedingt mich als deinen Omega? Ist ja nicht so, als würden wir uns kennen.", fragte ich dann und holte ein wenig auf, um nicht mehr nur neben dem Älteren hergezogen zu werden, sondern mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe zu laufen.

 

"Du mich vielleicht nicht, ich dich schon. Weißt du, was ich arbeite?"

"Nö. Keinen Plan."

"Ich bin Anwalt. Deine Eltern kamen damals zu mir, als sie einen Anwalt wegen dem Streit um das Erbe deines verstorben Großvaters brauchten. Du erinnerst dich sicher nicht mehr, es ist immerhin auch schon drei Jahre her und du hast auch überhaupt nicht weiter auf mich geachtet, warst ja auch nur einmal beim Gespräch dabei. Aber dafür bist du mir nur umso mehr aufgefallen. Ich wusste sofort, dass ich dich haben will. Es hat perfekt gepasst, als ich deinem Vater vor ein paar Wochen zufällig auf der Straße wieder begegnet bin und er mir erzählt hat, dass er einen gescheiten Alpha für dich sucht."

Kid beendete seinen Monolog und wandte seinen Blick zu mir.

Ich konnte das Verlangen in seinen Augen sehen.

 

"Ich finde es trotzdem nicht okay, dass du dich mir einfach aufgezwungen hast.", erwiderte ich dann und drehte bockig den Kopf zur Seite.

"Im Endeffekt, hat es dein Vater so entschieden. Du solltest mir lieber dankbar sein, dass ich mich so zurück halte und nicht einfach über dich herfalle. Es fällt mir schwerer als du glaubst.", gab er zu und ich schluckte trocken, blieb erschrocken stehen.

 

"Ich will das nicht."

"Das weiß ich. Deswegen lasse ich dir auch Zeit. Zumindest jetzt noch. Aber vielleicht sollte ich dich zumindest als mein Eigentum markieren, damit dich kein anderer anfasst. Du riechst für uns Alphas nämlich viel zu verlockend."

 

Kid drehte sich zu mir und zog mich an der Hand näher zu ihm, vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Hals und ich hielt sofort erschrocken die Luft an.

Nein! Wenn er das macht, dann wird Law mich doch nie wollen!

 

Alphas "markieren" ihre Omegas gerne mit einem Biss auf den Hals. Es soll ihre Bindung symbolisieren und zeigen, dass sie bereits von einem "Alpha" gewählt wurden. In der Regel, halten sich andere Alphas dann von einem markierten Omega fern, denn er verliert an Reiz für sie, sein Duft überlappt sich mit dem ihres Alphas.

Doch nicht immer, geschieht das auch im gegenseitigen Einverständnis und in diesen Fällen, könnte man es sich als eine Art "Zwangsehe" vorstellen. Nur eben ohne Heirat.

Man könnte es auch mit "Jungfräulichkeit" vergleichen. Es war ein Zeichen dessen, dass man sich vorher noch keinem Alpha hingegeben hat.

Und auch ich, wollte das alles viel lieber mit einem Alpha machen, den ich auch liebe.

 

Ich kniff panisch die Augen zusammen, bekam letztlich aber nur einen leichten Kuss von Kid auf den Hals gehaucht, ehe er sich wieder von mir zurück zog und noch einmal Erbarmen mit mir zeigte.

Ich atmete erleichtert aus.

 

"Scheiße! Kann es sein, dass du bald in deine Heat kommst? Dein Geruch macht mich ja jetzt schon wahnsinnig. Aber wenn du dann erst in deiner Heat bist, weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich zurück halten kann."

 

Die sogenannte "Heat-Phase" bei uns Omegas, könnte man als "Paarungsphase" betrachten. In ganz entferntem Sinne. Sie tritt aller drei bis fünf Monate auf und lässt uns extreme Pheromone ausstrahlen, die einen Alpha "locken" sollten.

Es ist jetzt natürlich nicht so, dass jeder Alpha dem wir begegnen wie ein wildes Tier über uns herfällt. Nein, diese Phase hat nur Wirkung auf den Alpha, an den man gebunden ist oder der ohnehin schon ein gewisses Verlangen nach einem hegt. So wie Kid mich zum Beispiel auch so will, so stärkt diese Phase sein Verlangen nur noch.

 

Natürlich werde ich als Kerl jetzt nicht schwanger, das wäre absurd und rein körperlich schon gar nicht möglich. Es ist jetzt auch nicht so, dass ich wie ein rolliges Hündchen durch die Gegend laufe. So sollte man sich das nun auch wieder nicht vorstellen.

Aber es stärkt natürlich das Verlangen nach der Person die man liebt um ein Vielfaches. In meinem Fall Law. Und der Wunsch von ihm berührt und geliebt zu werden, ist noch viel größer als auch so schon. Ja, ich verzehre mich regelrecht nach ihm.

Auch diese innerliche Hitze in meinem Körper ist fruchtbar und fast unerträglich und ja, ich will Sex während der Phase. Noch mehr, als normal. Aber eben nicht mit jedem, ich bin dann nicht so notgeil, dass ich von jedem genommen werden will. Sondern nur von Law. Meine Hormone spielen während dieser Phase dann nur bei ihm so verrückt. Weil ich Hals über Kopf hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt bin.

 

Aber da Kid mich wollte, war es klar, dass mein Geruch ihn wohl gerade in den Wahnsinn treiben musste und es ihm schwer machte, sich beherrschen zu müssen.

 

"Ich stehe kurz davor.", antwortete ich ihm dann ehrlich.

"Dachte ich mir. Dreck. Wenn du wirklich noch nicht willst, dass ich über dich herfalle, solltest du dich wohl die fünf Tage so lange die Phase bei dir anhält, von mir fern halten.", warnte er mich.

 

Es ist wirklich nicht so, dass Kid sich während der Phase nicht beherrschen könnte. Es war nur um einiges schwerer, aber mit genug Selbstbeherrschung durchaus machbar. Aber offenbar will er sich dann auch gar nicht zurück halten.

Ich sollte ihm wohl dankbar sein, dass er mich warnt, weil er mich nicht verletzen will. Er scheint wirklich okay zu sein.

 

"In Ordnung.", antworte ich ihm also

"Wenn aber irgendwas ist, kannst du trotzdem zu mir kommen. Immerhin bin ich dein Alpha. Ich werde mich im Notfall schon zusammen reißen."

"Okay. Danke."

Ich lächelte ihn schief an, während sich der Rothaarige nur peinlich berührt am Hinterkopf kratzte.

 

"Lass uns endlich zu deinem Film gehen.", wechselte er nun seinerseits das Thema, da es ihm scheinbar unangenehm war, griff wieder nach meiner Hand und wir setzten unseren Weg fort.

 

Ja, er roch ziemlich aggressiv und irgendwie gewalttätig. Aber zumindest mir gegenüber, war er ja doch ziemlich nett und rücksichtsvoll. Es ist immerhin wirklich nicht jeder so nett zu seinem Omega.

 

 

 

 

"Wir sind zu früh dran.", merkte Kid dann an, als wir uns den Spielplan der draußen am Kino hing, genauer ansahen.

 

"Naya, ich kann ja trotzdem schon mal die Karten holen und wir machen in der Zeit was anderes. Warte hier.", meinte der Größere dann.

Ich nickte nur und er verschwand dann ins Innere, während ich mir draußen aus Langeweile die Plakate der vielen Filme ansah, um mir die Wartezeit zu vertreiben.

 

Meine Konzentration währte nicht lange, denn als mir plötzlich ein bekannter Geruch in die Nase stieg, wusste ich schon dass ER es war, noch bevor ich ihn sah.

 

Hastig drehte ich mich um und tatsächlich. Da war er. Trafalgar Law.

 

Vertieft in sein Handy lief er ein die gegenüber liegende Straße entlang und schien mich gar nicht zu bemerken. Dachte ich jedenfalls, zumindest so lange, bis er seinen Blick hob und durch Zufall oder nicht, genau in meine Richtung sah.

Erst wirkte er überrascht, doch dann lächelte er sanft.

Augenblicklich schlug mein Herz wieder schneller und ich lächelte zaghaft zurück, hob leicht die Hand und winkte ihm kurz zu.

 

Oh je, was macht er nur hier? Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, Law störte mich nie.

Trotzdem war es schon ein ziemlich blöder Zufall, dass ich ihm gerade jetzt begegnen musste, wo ich doch mit Kid hier war.

Und ganz ehrlich, dass er gerade herüber kam, machte es nicht wirklich besser. Weder für die allgemeine Situation, noch für mein armes Herz, dass mir vor Aufregung fast aus der Brust zu platzen drohte.

 

Ich hatte gar keine Zeit mir zu überlegen was ich ihm wohl am besten sage, ohne mich ganz zum Depp zu machen, da stand er mir bereits gegenüber und richtete von sich aus das Wort an mich.

 

"Hey. So ein Zufall. Was machst du hier?", fragte er ruhig, während ich ihn nur wie gebannt anstarrte.

Law ist tatsächlich gerade hier und redet mit mir. Außerhalb der Uni! Shit. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal, wie verliebt ich in ihn bin.

 

"Ich...wollte ins Kino.", antworte ich unbeholfen und sah unsicher auf den Boden.

Nicht, weil ich ihn nicht mehr ansehen wollte, sondern weil ich nicht mehr konnte, wenn ich mich nicht völlig in Faszination für den Mann meiner Träume verlieren wollte.

 

"Allein?", fragte er zweifelnd und ich schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

"Nein. Ich bin nicht alleine hier. Mein...", ich brach ab als mir auffiel, dass ich Kid aus dem Affekt heraus gerade meinen "Freund" nennen wollte.

Nicht, dass ich mir sonderliche Chancen bei Law ausrechnete, aber wenn ich jetzt auch noch sagen würde, dass ich einen Freund hatte, konnte ich es gleich vergessen.

Ich frage mich übrigens, wo Kid so lange bleibt.

 

"...Er ist drin und holt Karten.", änderte ich meinen Satz schließlich und beendete ihn, ohne eine Bezeichnung für Kid zu verwenden.

 

"Ach so. Ich wollte mir nur schnell was zu Essen holen. Willst du auch was?"

Wie soll ich jetzt bitte erstmal in Ruhe mit Law essen, obwohl ich doch mit Kid hier bin und dieser langsam mal raus kommen müsste?

Obwohl wirklich alles in mir sofort danach schrie seine Einladung sofort freudestrahlend anzunehmen, wäre es einfach echt nicht fair von mir, den Rothaarigen jetzt einfach vor dem Kino stehen zu lassen.

Also lehnte ich schweren Herzens ab, wie sehr es mich auch selbst enttäuschte.

 

"Nein, schon gut. Danke trotzdem."

"Wie du meinst."

 

Eine Weile herrschte dann Schweigen zwischen uns, weil ich zwar ein Haufen Fragen hatte und ihn am liebsten gnadenlos damit bombardieren würde, aber nicht wusste, ob es angebracht von mir wäre.

Letztlich entwich mir eine meiner Fragen dann aber doch, noch ehe ich wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte.

 

"Hast du eigentlich schon einen Omega?"

Im nächsten Moment verfluchte ich mich bereits wieder für die Frage, schließlich könnte die Antwort darauf meine einzige Hoffnung erbarmungslos zunichte machen. Aber es war schon zu spät. Einmal ausgesprochen, konnte man Worte schließlich nicht mehr zurück nehmen.

 

Ich biss mir sofort auf die Unterlippe und kratze mir unbeholfen am Hinterkopf.

"Also, ich meine...", versuchte ich meine Frage irgendwie wieder zu rechtfertigen, doch es gelang mir nicht wirklich.

Doch Law lachte nur leise und ließ mir damit sämtliche Nackenhärchen aufstellen.

 

"Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte er belustigt.

Lag die Antwort nicht auf der Hand?

Weil ich ihn liebe. Aber das konnte ich ihm ja schlecht sagen.

 

Als ich ihm nicht antwortete und nur peinlich berührt weiterhin stur auf den Boden starrte, blieb mir mal wieder fast das Herz stehen, als er sich zu mir vorbeugte, so nah, dass sich sein Atem gegen meine Lippen brach und ich spürte, wie ich feuerrot anlief und mich wie der letzte Trottel benahm.

Ich war nicht mal fähig zu Atmen, als er seine nächste Frage formulierte.

Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er mir von sich aus so nah kam. Nicht, dass es mir jemals etwas ausmachen würde. Er konnte mir auch gern noch viel, viel näher kommen. Ich würde mich ihm sofort bereitwillig um den Hals werfen.

 

"Riecht du denn einen Omega an mir?"

 

Nein. Das einzige was ich rieche, ist er. Und das raubt mir den Verstand, denn er roch verboten gut.

 

Zu einer Antwort kam ich jedoch nicht mehr, denn plötzlich ertönte Kids wütende Stimme neben uns und ließ mich erschrocken mehrere Meter von Law zurück weichen.

 

"Könnt ihr mir mal erklären was das werden soll, wenn es fertig ist?! Ein Porno auf offner Straße?!", fuhr uns der Rothaarige gereizt an und ich konnte die Eifersucht in seiner Stimme heraus hören.

Eifersucht und Enttäuschung.

 

"Du bist doch Trafalgar Law. Dieser verzogene Sohn von dem Besitzer des städtischen Krankenhauses. Hat man dir nie beigebracht, dass man sich nicht am Eigentum anderer Leute vergreift?!", zischte Kid gereizt, doch Law brachte nur ein spöttisches Lächeln zustande.

 

"Eusatss Kid, nehme ich an."

 

Sie kennen sich? Woher bitte?

Da fällt mir ein, dass dieser Heart aus dem Chat Kids Namen auch kannte. Ist das wirklich nur Zufall?

 

"Wer ist hier eigentlich bitte dein Eigentum?", stellte Law dann eine Gegenfrage und in der nächsten Sekunde wurde ich von Kid am Oberarm gegriffen und zu ihm gezogen.

"Na wer wohl, dieser Junge hier! Ruffy gehört mir, also lass ja die Finger von ihm!"

Das sehe ich aber anders. Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich mich sofort für Law entscheiden.

Doch dies behielt ich lieber für mich, denn es würde die angespannte Situation nur noch verschlimmern und das war das Letzte was ich wollte.

 

"Ach, du hast ihn gewählt? Davon sehe ich aber nichts. So lange du ihn nicht markierst, bist du nicht sein Alpha. Außer Ruffy sagt von sich aus, dass er dich will. Aber das bezweifele ich."

 

Law provoziert ihn. Warum? Er soll das lassen. Das geht nicht gut aus.

Warum kümmert es Law überhaupt, wenn Kid sich als mein Alpha ausgibt? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte der Student seinerseits Interesse an mir. Oder? Ach, bestimmt nicht. Das wäre viel zu schön um wahr zu sein.

 

"Du Bastard! Na warte, dir zeige ich gleich, wer hier nicht markiert ist!"

Kid knurrte ungehalten und beugte sich dann blitzschnell zu mir vor. Wirklich realisieren was hier gerade abging, tat ich aber nur, als ich bereits Kids Zähne an meinem Hals spürte.

 

Augenblicklich hielt ich die Luft an und Panik stieg in mir auf.

"Nicht!", rief ich dann erschrocken und stieß den Größeren aus einer reinen Kurzschlussreaktion von mir, griff reflexartig an die betroffene Stelle an meinem Hals, aber glücklicherweise war da noch nichts.

 

Doch Kid schien von meiner Reaktion alles andere als begeistert, wütend ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und funkelte mich vernichtend an.

 

"Bitte! Dann bleib halt bei diesem Wichser. Du stinkst ohnehin bestialisch nach ihm! Aber vergiss nie, wer dein Alpha ist!"

 

Frustriert warf mir Kid die Tickets entgegen, drehte sich dann um und lief gereizt davon, trat beim vorbei Gehen eine unschuldige Mülltonne um und fluchte lautstark, ehe er aus unserer Sichtweite verschwand.

 

Ich spürte, wie gigantische Wellen der Schuld über mich herein rollten und wusste, dass ich ihn verletzt hatte. Das wollte ich nicht. Aber ich liebte ihn nun mal nicht, dass musste er verstehen.

Aber war das alles wirklich gut so?

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Vielleicht war es im ersten Moment nicht gut gewesen, aber spätestens jetzt wurde es gut. Mehr als das. Es wurde perfekt.

 

Zugegeben, ich verstand noch immer nicht wirklich, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber ich wollte es auch gar nicht verstehen. Andernfalls würde ich noch an der Echtheit von all dem hier zweifeln und das würde mir nur das Herz zerreißen.

 

Als Kid gegangen ist und ich ihm aufgelöst hinter her gesehen hatte, hat Law mir schließlich angeboten, mich nach Hause zu fahren.

 

Er hat versucht mich auf der Fahrt abzulenken und hat mir ein wenig über sich erzählt. Über seinen nervenden Nachbarn, der ständig bei ihm klingelt und irgendwas von ihm haben will. Eier, Topflappen, Klopapier. Es waren die banalsten Dinge, aber offenbar wohnte er allein und suchte so nur nach irgendwelchen Gründen, um wenigstens ein paar Sätze am Tag mit jemand anderem wechseln zu können.

Er erzählte mir von seiner Lieblingsmusik und welche Fernsehserien er mochte.

Aber er erzählte mir nicht, woher er Kid kannte und warum er sich mir gegenüber so verhält, wie er es eben tut.

 

Als wir schließlich vor den Studentenwohnheim der Omegas ankamen, zögerte ich sichtlich damit, sein Auto zu verlassen.

Wer wusste schon, wann ich wieder mal die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde, so mit ihm zu reden.

 

Und dann geschah es. Einfach so und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, überrumpelte mich maßlos und ließ mich vor Schock die Augen weit aufreißen.

 

Er hatte den Motor des Wagens ausgeschaltet, nach meinen Gesicht gegriffen und seine Lippen unvermittelt auf meine gelegt.

Ich verstand nicht wieso, warum und weshalb er das tat. Aber es war wundervoll.

Mein Herz sprang mir fast aus der Brust und ja, ich hätte heulen können vor Glück.

Es war das, was ich mir immer von ganzem Herzen gewünscht habe, aber doch, war es irgendwie falsch.

Doch ich verdrängte den Gedanken einfach, dachte nicht mehr an Kid und alles andere und schlang voller Sehnsucht meine Arme um seinen Nacken, erwiderte den Kuss voller Inbrunst.

Seine Lippen waren die Versuchung über Person, so weich, so sündig, so wundervoll.

Ich versuchte, das ungute Gefühl in meinem Magen zu ignorieren, denn das hier, war doch mein großer Traum.

Law zu gehören, von Law gewollt und begehrt zu werden.

 

Der Größere drückte mich gegen die Beifahrertür des roten Autos und vertiefte unseren Kuss, fuhr mir mit der Zunge über die Lippen und biss anschließend in diese hinein, entlockte mir ein leises Keuchen.

Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass das hier gerade wirklich geschah. So plötzlich, so aus dem Nichts heraus.

Oh Gott, ich liebte ihn so sehr. Ich wollte mich am liebsten nie wieder von ihm lösen.

 

Doch leider, machte er mir da einen Strich durch die Rechnung, beendete den Lippenkontakt schließlich und grinste schief, während ich ihn aus verklärtem Blick musterte.

 

"Wieso?", fragte ich dann leise, während mir mein Herz viel zu schnell gegen die Brust hämmerte, mein ganzer Körper in Flammen stand und mein Bauch kribbelte.

Meine Lippen brannten und die Sehnsucht schlich sich letztlich in meine Augen.

 

Law zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Mir war irgendwie danach. Ich wollte wissen, ob du so gut schmeckst wie du riechst. Du solltest dich duschen um meinen Geruch los zu werden."

 

Als ob ich seinen Geruch los werden wollte.

Trotzdem nickte ich, öffnete dann mit Schwung die Beifahrertür und stieg mit wackeligen Beinen auf, drehte mich dann aber noch mal zu ihm um und stammelte unbeholfen.

 

"Danke. Fürs Fahren. Und ich ähm...also...ich...mag dich...", gab ich dann zu und dachte, mein Gesicht verglüht gleich.

"Ich weiß.", antwortete er dann nur lächelnd.

 

Und eigentlich hätte ich spätestens bei dieser Aussage misstrauisch werden sollen. Schließlich konnte er das eigentlich gar nicht wissen, außer ich habe es ihm wirklich mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

Aber ich war viel zu glücklich, um misstrauisch zu werden, also lächelte ich zurück, verabschiedete mich dann von ihm und schlug die Autotür zu.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

> 18:43: Ruffy: _Er hat mich geküsst._ <

> 18:44: Heart: _Wer? Der Typ, in den du so verliebt bist?_ <

> 18:45: Ruffy: _Ja. Ich bin so glücklich._ <

> 18:48: Heart: _Na dann. Glückwunsch, schätze ich mal. Aber hast du nicht einen anderen Alpha? Du darfst als Omega doch da nicht mit anderen rum machen._ <

> 18:52: Ruffy: _Ich mache nicht rum. Ich liebe ihn. Und Kid hat mich noch nicht markiert, also mache ich nichts falsch. Für mich, war es schließlich sowieso schon immer er und nicht Kid._ <

> 18:59: Heart: _Naya, ist dein Alpha denn so schlimm?_ <

> 19:00: Ruffy: _Nein. Er ist okay. Aber ich wünschte trotzdem, er würde sich einen anderen suchen._ <

 

**19:00: Nami log-in**

 

> 19:01: Nami: _Du hast Law geküsst?!?!_ <

> 19:01: Ruffy: _Er mich. Hallo erst mal._ <

> 19:06: Nami: _Sanji wird nicht begeistert sein. Er hält ja nicht viel von ihm. Aber ich freue mich für dich. Ist doch immerhin schon mal ein guter Anfang._ <

> 19:08: Ruffy: _Ich weiß. Sanji sagt, dass er vielleicht ein Arsch ist und nur so lieb tut._ <

> 19:09: Heart: _Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er das ja? Was weißt du denn schon über ihn._ <

> 19:12: Ruffy: _Genug. Ich liebe ihn. Punkt. Und ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er mich irgendwann doch noch wählt._ <

> 19:13: Nami: _Das wird schon. Man küsst schließlich niemandem, den man nicht mag, nicht wahr?_ <

> 19:18: Heart: _Außer es ist nur ein mieses Spiel._ <

> 19:22: Ruffy: _So was würde Law nie tun! Er ist nicht so._ <

> 19:31: Heart: _Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher. Nicht jeder ist so, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Aber was rede ich hier. Ich bin doch auch nur ein Omega der keinen Plan hat, was so in den Köpfen von Alphas vor geht_.  <

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	4. 4. @cunning

Zufrieden schloß ich die Augen, als mir der Wind sanft das Gesicht umspielte und meine Haare in Unordnung brachte, genoss die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne auf meiner Haut.

Es ist herrliches Wetter!

 

Als ich die Augen dann wieder grinsend öffnete, wandte ich mich zeitgleich zu meinem Bruder Ace neben mir um.

 

"Wie mies dieser Ort hier auch ist, der Park der Psychiatrie ist trotzdem weltklasse!"

Ace zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er selbst, hatte keinen Blick für den Park übrig. Hatte er noch nie. Egal wie oft wir auch hier waren, wenn ich ihn besuchte. Ich lockte ihn immer nach draußen, ich empfand es als besser, als in seinem kleinen, sterilen Zimmer zu hocken.

Durch den Zaun der den Park vom Außengelände abgrenzte, wirkte er jedoch fast wie ein Gefängnis. Und irgendwo war es dieser Ort ja auch. Schließlich durfte mein Bruder die Psychiatrie so lange nicht verlassen, bis er seine Behandlung vollständig abgeschlossen hat. Was in seinem Fall, ein dreiviertel Jahr war.

 

"Du hast es bald geschafft. Zehn Tage noch, dann wirst du endlich entlassen.", versuchte ich ihm dann Mut zuzusprechen und tatsächlich entlockte ich ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

Das Lächeln fiel ihm noch schwer, aber er versuchte es. Seine Depression war auch nicht vollständig verschwunden, aber es war besser. Er war mittlerweile zumindest so weit stabil, dass er sich nicht mehr selbst verletzte und auch bereit dazu war, wieder zu Leben und dieses nicht als völlig sinnlos zu empfinden. Sich selbst mochte er zwar immer noch nicht, aber zumindest hasste er sich selbst auch nicht mehr und auch das war ein großer Fortschritt. Ace war bereit dazu, einen Neuanfang zu starten. Er wollte es. Und er gab sich wirklich Mühe, gegen seine Depression anzukämpfen. Er hat große Fortschritte gemacht, seit er die Behandlung hier begonnen hat. Ich war unheimlich stolz auf ihn.

 

"Mom hatte angerufen und erzählt, dass Dragon dir einen Alpha raus gesucht hat."

Ich seufzte erschlagen.

"Ja. Kid."

"Ist er...so schlimm?"

Aces Blick wirkte besorgt und sofort schüttelte ich sanft den Kopf.

"Nein. Er ist okay...Denke ich jedenfalls."

"Du denkst?"

"Ace. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Naya du weißt ja, dass ich keine guten Erfahrungen mit Alphas habe."

Natürlich weiß ich das. Wie könnte ich das je vergessen? Ist das doch der Grund warum Ace hier ist. Wegen der Grausamkeit der Alphas.

 

Sanft legte ich meine Hände auf seine linke Hand und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird dir nie wieder was tun. Er sitzt im Knast. Und irgendwann findest du einen neuen Alpha oder eine Beta, der dich über alles liebt und dich gut behandeln wird. Ganz sicher Bruder."

"Ja. Vielleicht. Danke Ruffy."

Ace lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meine Schulter und ich sah wieder in die Ferne des Parks.

 

Aces ehemaliger Alpha war ein mieser Arsch, der ihm Schreckliches angetan hat. Er war nicht der Alpha, der für Ace bestimmt war.

Aber mein Adoptivbruder musste ja nicht unbedingt einen Alpha nehmen. Er hatte mehr Auswahl, durfte auch mit einem Beta zusammen sein. Es gab sogar Betas, die mit Omegas zusammen waren. Aber das kam nur ganz selten vor, denn eigentlich waren Omegas für Alphas bestimmt, brauchten sie, denn nur dort fanden sie ihren Seelenpartner. So wie ich mir auch ganz sicher bin, dass Law zu mir gehört.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Fünf Tage. Fünf Tage ist es nun her, dass Law mich geküsst hat. Gesehen haben wir uns seitdem nicht mehr.

 

Natürlich war ich nicht so dumm und naiv zu glauben, dass wir nur wegen eines kleinen Kusses gleich zusammen waren. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, ganz im Gegenteil, aber ich wusste eben, dass dem nicht so wahr. Dass Law mich nicht gleich liebte, nur weil er mich aus Langeweile geküsst hat.

Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass da jetzt zwischen uns Liebe oder dergleichen war. Ich habe nur gehofft, dass da überhaupt irgendetwas ist. Und wenn es nur ein Interesse seinerseits ist.

 

Ein Seufzen verließ meine Kehle und ich drehte mich lustlos in meinem Bett auf die Seite.

 

Es war früher Donnerstagabend, morgen hatte ich keine Vorlesungen und somit frei und dann ist ja schon Wochenende. Kid hatte ich seit Samstag ebenfalls nicht mehr gesehen. Fünf Tage sind vergangen und er hat sich nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet. Vermutlich ist er immer noch sauer wegen der Sache vor dem Kino. Ich meldete mich aber auch nicht bei ihm, auch wenn ich zugegeben immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen ihm gegenüber hatte.

 

Worauf ich aber eigentlich hinaus wollte ist, dass ich nun mehrere Tage frei und nichts zu tun hatte, allein vor mich hin gammelte.

Sanji war nicht da, er ist bei Zorro. Nicht ganz freiwillig, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Nami ist auch schon mit ein paar Freundinnen unterwegs und da Kid noch sauer war, war ich allein. Und es nervte.

Am liebsten würde ich meine Zeit mit Law verbringen, aber das war ja ein Problem für sich. Wie sollte ich ihn erreichen? Ich hatte keine Nummer von ihm und wo er wohnte, wusste ich auch nicht. Zudem ich auch nicht wusste, ob er wirklich begeistert davon gewesen wäre, wenn ich einfach vor seiner Haustür aufkreuzen würde.

 

Vielleicht sollte ich aber auch besser Zuhause bleiben. Immerhin hatte ich meine Heat. Also raus gehen konnte ich schon, aber vielleicht sollte ich zumindest nicht unbedingt Law vor die Füße fallen. Wobei die Sehnsucht trotzdem größer war und ich niemals ablehnen würde, wenn ich wirklich die Möglichkeit hätte, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Verzwickte Situation.

 

Da Nami und Sanji eh nicht da waren, hatte ich auch keine Muse dazu, mich im Chat anzumelden. Sanji würde mir schon eine Nachricht schreiben, wenn er reden wollte.

Ich hoffte nur, Zorro würde ihn nicht wirklich zu sich holen. Nicht, dass ich ihm sein Glück nicht gönnte, wirklich nicht. Aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass mein bester Freund hier auszog, wie egoistisch das auch war. Aber es wäre hart. Natürlich wäre er nicht aus der Welt, aber es wäre trotzdem anders. Ich bräuchte nicht nur die Treppen runter stolpern, um mitten in der Nacht bei ihm aufzukreuzen. Ich könnte nicht mindestens zwei Mal die Woche bei ihm schlafen weil ich nicht wusste, ob Zorro was dagegen hätte. Er würde einfach nicht mehr direkt unter mir wohnen.

 

Erneut seufzte ich und stand dann frustriert auf.

Mir fiel die Decke auf den Kopf!

Ich hasse es, alleine zu hocken!

Zeit raus zu gehen!

Auch wenn ich alleine war, es war immer noch besser als hier drin vor sich hin zu gammeln.

 

Ich sollte jedoch nicht alleine bleiben.

Denn kaum war ich aus der Haustür nach draußen auf die Straße gestolpert, fiel ich prompt jemandem in die Arme.

Und auch ohne ihn anzusehen wusste ich sofort, wer es war. Mein ganzer Körper spürte sofort seine Präsenz.

 

Hastig trat ich ein paar Schritte zurück und sah Law entschuldigend an.

Man, langsam nervt es. Ich habe ein ganz schönes Talent dafür, Law ständig irgendwie anzurempeln. Ich wusste nicht, ob es Fluch oder Segen war.

 

"Deine stürmische Art wird langsam zur Gewohnheit, nicht wahr?"

Peinlich berührt starrte ich auf den Boden und lachte verlegen, kratzte mich am Hinterkopf.

 

"Tut mir Leid. Aber sag mal, was machst du eigentlich hier vor dem Omega-Wohnhaus?", fragte ich überrascht und sah dann doch wieder zu dem Tätowierten auf.

"Ach, das ist nur Zufall. Mir war langweilig und ich wollte mir ein wenig die Beine vertreten. Ich wohne nicht weit von hier, weißt du?"

"Wirklich nur Zufall?", fragte ich dann zweifelnd nach und Law lachte leise.

 

"Okay, erwischt. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich dich gerne sehen. Wir haben uns fünf Tage nicht gesehen und irgendwie gingst du mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.", erwiderte er charmant und sofort schlug mein Herz einige Tage schneller und ich spürte pures Glücksgefühl in mir aufsteigen.

Er wollte mich sehen! Er hat an mich gedacht! Gott, wirklich jetzt? Sollte ich tatsächlich so ein Glück haben?

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen und gewusst, dass ich ihn sehen wollte. Oder er hatte es wirklich gewusst. Weil er mich zu gut kannte und wusste, wie ich tickte. Aber das war Blödsinn. Woher sollte er das denn bitte wissen?

 

Verlegenheit schlich sich in meinen Blick und ich lachte nervös.

"Woher wusstest du denn, wo ich wohne?"

"Das war nicht schwer zu erraten. Ich habe dich oft genug in diese Richtung laufen sehen und ich wusste, dass es hier diese Omega-Wohnungen gibt. Zudem, wie schon gesagt, wohne ich nicht weit von hier. Ich wollte gerade bei dir klingeln, da bist du mir schon in die Arme gefallen."

In seiner Stimme schwang Belustigung mit.

"Du wohnst wirklich hier in der Nähe?"

"Ja. Willst du meine Wohnung mal sehen?"

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Das ist deine Wohnung? Das ist ja der Wahnsinn!", rief ich staunend aus und drehte mich in seinem Wohnzimmer einmal im Kreis.

 

"Tya. Wenn dein Vater der Chef des Krankenhauses ist, ist Geld kein wirkliches Problem mehr."

"Deinem Vater gehört das Krankenhaus?", fragte ich überrascht.

Das wusste ich gar nicht. Gut, es war mir bisher auch herzlich egal. Aber eigentlich ist es kein Wunder. Irgendwo musste der Student ja sein Interesse für Medizin her haben. Laws Vater ist ein Alpha und ist sicherlich mega stolz auf seinen erfolgreichen Alpha-Sohn.

 

"Ja. Wenigstens ein was Praktisches an diesem Mann. Wenn ich fertig mit dem Medizinstudium bin, werde ich auch Arzt. Chirurg."

 

Oder auch nicht. Klingt so, als sei ihr Verhältnis nicht das Beste. Vielleicht ist es ähnlich wie bei meinem Vater und mir. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich nach bohren durfte oder die Fragen zu intim wären. Schließlich kannten wir uns kaum. Leider. Also schwieg ich.

 

"Setz dich. Ich hol dir was zu Trinken.", orderte der Größere dann an, deutete auf das bequeme schwarze Sofa und verschwand dann in der Küche.

Ich leistete seiner Aufforderung Folge und ließ mich vorsichtig auf das weiche Polster nieder, sah mich dann noch einmal genauer in dem verdammt teuer aussehendem Wohnzimmer um.

 

Laws Wohnung lag im vierten Stock eines größeren Hochhauses, mitten im Zentrum der Stadt. Schon das hatte mich in Staunen versetzt. Aber als ich dann das Innere betreten hatte, wurde ich vollständig geplättet.

 

Riesige Panoramafenster, die einen weiten Ausblick auf die Stadt boten, ein breiter Flachbildfernseher mit DVD-Player und Anlage. Davor das Sofa auf dem ich saß, mit einem kleineren Glastisch vor diesem.

Ein Bücherregal auf der linken Zimmerseite und auf der rechten ein Schreibtisch mit Laptop und ein paar Aufzeichnungen drauf. Auf dem Boden lag ein großer, flauschiger Teppich.

Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel Geld sein Vater in dieses Appartement hier investiert hat.

 

Ehrlich gesagt, konnte ich immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich wirklich hier war. Es wirkte einfach alles noch zu surreal, zu fabelhaft um wahr zu sein.

Und doch war es so. Ich war tatsächlich hier. Bei Law. Dem Mann meiner Träume.

 

Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Züge, Schmetterlinge flogen in meinem Bauch um die Wette und ich schloss kurz die Augen, um alles noch einmal auf mich wirken zu lassen und die Situation zu verinnerlichen. Und auch, um mein Herz darauf zu wappnen, dass ich hier ganz allein mit Law in seiner Wohnung war.

 

Sein Geruch lag überall in der Luft und beflügelte mich. Es war alles so wunderbar, so perfekt. Es ist viel besser und überwältigender als in all meinen wunschhaften Vorstellungen.

 

Ich öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als ein kühles Glas an meine Wange gehalten wurde und mich wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte.

 

Dankbar nahm ich das Glas Cola entgegen und lächelte schüchtern in Laws Richtung, als er sich neben mich auf die Couch setzte.

 

"Was macht Kid?", fragte der Größere dann, doch ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung. Er hat sich seitdem nicht mehr gemeldet. Sicher bockt er noch."

"Naya, er war sichtlich eifersüchtig. Und er ist sicher aufgrund deiner Abweisung ihm gegenüber noch verletzt. Kann ich aber verstehen. Wäre ich auch, wenn mein Omega vor meinen Augen mit einem anderen flirtet und sich offensichtlich gegen mich entscheidet."

"Ich bin nicht sein Omega.", erwiderte ich nur bockig.

Law lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Sofapolster und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

 

"Ach nein?"

"Naya, doch schon irgendwie. Aber das wurde einfach von meinem Vater und ihm ohne mein Einverständnis bestimmt. Ich wollte das gar nicht. Ich hätte viel lieber dich als Alpha.", nuschelte ich gegen den Rand meines Glases, an dem ich mit den Lippen nippte und weitete dann geschockt die Augen als mir klar wurde, was ich da eben laut ausgesprochen hatte.

 

"Also...ich meine...", stotterte ich unbeholfen, brach meinen Satz aber so gleich wieder ab als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich ja eigentlich schon genau das meinte, was ich gesagt habe.

Ich wusste nur nicht, ob es auch gut war, dass ich das laut ausgesprochen habe.

 

Ich schluckte trocken, lief rot an und wand dann nervös den Blick ab.

Dass ich aber auch nie vorher darüber nachdenken kann, was ich sage! Ich bin so ein Idiot!

 

Eine Weile herrschte dann Schweigen zwischen uns und ich verfluchte mich innerlich immer und immer wieder selbst für meine große Klappe, ehe ein sanftes Lachen von Law ertönte.

Na toll. War ja klar, dass er mich jetzt auslacht, wenn ich mich hier wie der letzte Trottel benehme.

 

"Hey, sieh mich an.", sprach er sanft und strich mir beiläufig über den rechten Oberarm.

Die Stelle begann heftig zu kribbeln und ich schluckte trocken, als ich seine warmen Fingerspitzen auf meiner Haut spüren konnte. Es war so schön.

 

Aber ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen. Ich traute mich gar nicht. Also blieb ich stur.

"Nein."

"Ruffy."

Meinen Namen von seinen wundervollen Lippen perlen zu hören ließ mich letztlich dann doch nachgeben.

Zögerlich wand ich meinen Kopf wieder zu ihm und verlor mich sofort in dem liebevollen Ausdruck seiner Augen. Er war einfach so perfekt, so toll. Ich liebte ihn ja so sehr.

 

"Du möchtest also, dass ich dich wähle?"

Law strich mir vorsichtig über die Wange und ich verstand nicht, warum er so lieb zu mir war. Warum er mich offenbar auch mochte. Aber ich wollte es auch gar nicht verstehen. Ich wollte es nämlich nicht anders. Dafür war das alles hier einfach zu traumhaft.

 

Ich nickte kurz. Ich musste es auch nicht aussprechen. Er wusste es doch auch so. Er sah es in meinen Augen, hörte es in dem schnellen Schlagen meines Herzens.

 

"Aber du hast doch schon einen Alpha."

"Er hat mich aber noch nicht markiert."

Somit bin ich noch nicht felsenfest an Kid gebunden. Wenn Law mich jetzt also wählt...

 

"Du riechst so gut. Kann es sein, dass du deine Heat hast?"

"Ja.", flüsterte ich leise und beobachtete ihn gebannt dabei, wie er sich mir langsam näherte.

Viel zu langsam.

Meine Hormone begannen verrückt zu spielen und mir wurde heiß.

Das Verlangen nach dem Schwarzhaarigen stieg ins Unermessliche, sein Geruch stieg mir in die Nase und machte mich total süchtig nach ihm. Ich wollte ihn. So sehr.

 

Seine Lippen verharrten kurz vor meinen und mein Verstand schien schon jetzt flöten zu gehen. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, das Blut rauschte mir in den Ohren und ich spürte die Erregung ihre Bahnen durch meinen Körper fließen. Mir wurde unerträglich heiß und die Lust stieg. Das Verlangen, die Gier.

Aber ich wünschte mir auch genauso ohne meine Heat, dass er über mich herfiel. Nur jetzt wünschte ich es mir eben noch viel, viel mehr. Aber ich gab mich ihm nicht wegen meiner Heat hin, auch wenn sie sicherlich auch ihren Teil dazu beitrug, sondern weil ich ihn über alles liebte. Das Verlangen war fast unerträglich.

Und seine Lippen.

Oh küss mich. Bitte, bitte küss mich endlich!

 

"Dir ist heiß, nicht?"

Fahrig strich er mir über den Oberschenkel und ich keuchte leise.

Wie konnte er sich nur so beherrschen, obwohl ihn mein verführerischer Duft wahnsinnig machen sollte? Bei Kid klappt es doch schließlich auch.

 

Unsicher krallte ich meine Finger in sein Oberteil und beugte mich noch ein Stückchen zu ihm vor.

Wieso nur? Wieso liebe ich ihn nur so sehr, obwohl ich ihn doch gar nicht wirklich kannte?

Doch ich konnte mir wirklich nicht vorstellten, dass Law ein schlechter Mensch war. Er war so lieb und sanft zu mir.

 

"Soll ich dir helfen?"

 

Aber es war egal. Als Law endlich auch den letzten Abstand zwischen uns unterbrach und seine Lippen erneut auf meine legte, explodierte ich innerlich und es war alles mit einem Schlag total egal.

Es kümmerte mich nicht, dass er mich nicht liebte, dass wir nicht zusammen waren. Es interessierte mich nicht, dass das hier vermutlich nur eine einmalige Sache war. Es war mir egal, dass mein Handy in diesem Moment aufleuchtete und mir anzeigte, dass Kid mich anrief. Alles was zählte war, dass ich ihn über alles liebte und mir das hier sehnlichst herbei wünschte.

 

Aber Sanji hatte recht. Ich wusste eigentlich nichts über Law, sah sein siegessicheres Grinsen nicht. Und so wusste ich auch nicht, dass er mir noch das Herz aus der Brust reißen sollte. Ich registrierte überhaupt nicht, dass er mich vollständig in der Hand hatte.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	5. 5. @game

Ein ersticktes Keuchen verließ meine Lippen, als Law mich verlangend in sein Schlafzimmer dirigierte und in die weichen Laken seines Bettes drückte.

Sein Geruch der von der Bettwäsche ausgetrömt wurde, machte mich fast wahnsinnig. Ich fühlte mich berrauscht und fühlte mich wortwörtlich wie auf Wolke sieben.

Nie im Leben hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass meine stetigen Träumerein einmal tatsächlich Realität werden würden.

Dass Law mich berühren, mich küssen würde. Dass war mehr als ich mir je erhofft hatte.

 

Law zögerte nicht lange und zog mir mein schwarzes Shirt über den Kopf, küsste mich forsch und drängte sein Knie zwischen meine Beine, entlockte mir ein weiteres heißeres Keuchen. Und das Verlangen stieg, benebelte meine Sinne und ließ mich alles um mich herum ausblenden. Nur noch er.

 

"Ist es denn wirklich okay, wenn ich jetzt mit dir schlafe? Du hast doch Kid.", sprach der Größere dann, fuhr jedoch unbeirrt in seinem Handeln fort und strich mir mit den Fingerspitzen über die rechte Knospe.

Fast, als wüsste er die Antwort schon. Vermutlich tat er das auch.

 

"Ist egal. Natürlich ist es okay. Ich will es. Bitte. Ich lie..."

Aber seine Finger auf meinem Mund, ließen mich meinen verzweifelten Satz nicht beenden.

"Schhhh. Sprich es nicht aus. Ich weiß es, okay?"

Ich nickte nur, auch wenn ich wirklich nicht verstand, warum ich es nicht sagen, warum er es nicht hören wollte. Aber es war mir gerade auch total egal. Darüber würde ich mir später noch Gedanken machen können.

 

Law strich mir mit den Fingern über die Seiten und bescherte mir eine Gänsehaut vom Feinsten.

Sein Blick begegnete meinem und ich versank in seinem Blick, hob zögerlich die Finger und berührtete sein Gesicht, strich ihm über die Wange, über die Lippen und über das Kinn mit dem kleinen Bart. Ich erschauderte.

Er war so toll, so perfekt, so wahnsinnig attraktiv. Ich liebte diesen Mann. Ich liebte ihn über alles.

 

Law lächelte sanft und nahm dann sein eigentliches Vorhanben wieder auf.

Er liebkoste meinen Hals und kurz spürte ich seine Zähne auf meiner Haut, wusste, dass er zubeißen wollte. Doch er ließ es und markierte mich nicht als sein Eigentum, wanderte stattdessen tiefer und biss mir in die Brustwarze.

Ich stöhnte leise auf und versuchte die Enttäuschung in mir zu verbergen. Er hätte mich gerne markieren dürfen, ich wünschte es mir.

Ob ich nach dieser Nacht sein Omega bin? Dass muss nicht sein. Wenn er mich nicht will, ist es letztlich nur Sex, wie bei jedem normalen Menschen auch. Deswegen wünschte ich mir ja auch so sehr, dass er mich markiert, damit das hier mehr als eine einmalige Sache wird, damit ich zu ihm gehöre.

Doch er erfüllte mir diesen Wunsch nicht.

Ich konnte mich jedoch auch nicht lange mit diesem Wunsch auseinander setzen, denn als ich spürte, wie er mir die Hose öffnete und mir diese kurze Zeit später von den Beinen zog, waren meine Gedanken ohnehin wieder wo ganz anders.

 

Er zögert wirklich nicht, scheint keinerlei Zweifel in dem hier zu haben. Aber gut, das war ja auch nicht sein erstes Mal, sondern meins. Doch auch ich hatte keinerlei Zweifel diesbezüglich, ich wusste, dass er der Einzige war, mit dem ich mein erstes Mal wollte. Mit ihm und sonst niemandem.

 

Nur Sekunden später war auch meine Boxershorts schon von meinem Körper verschwunden und irgendwo unbeachtet auf dem Boden gelandet.

Der Geruch von Verlegenheit und Erregung stieg mir in die Nase. Ich wusste, dass ich selbst diesen verströmte, denn plötzlich keimte doch Unsicherheit in mir auf. Nicht daran, dass ich das hier wollte, sondern ob ich auch gut genug für Law war. Fand er mich attraktiv? Mochte er meinen Körper? Errege ich ihn genauso sehr, wie er mich?

 

Vielleicht dachte ich aber auch einfach zu viel nach, denn Law presste seinen Unterleib gegen meinen und ich spürte die Beule in seiner Hose. Damit hatte sich die Frage wohl erübrigt.

Sein Blick war lustverschleiert und rr keuchte leise, als er sich gegen mich rieb, während ich ein lautes Stöhnen von mir gab.

Oh Gott.

 

"Dein Duft macht mich wahnsinnig.", raunte er heißer und biss mir in die Unterlippe.

Und seiner erst. Hatte er eine Ahnung, was für eine intensive Wirkung seine Pheromone auf mich erst hatten.

 

Er presste seinen Unterkörper noch einmal gegen meinen, zeigte mir, wie sehr auch ihm das alles gefiel und biss mir ins Ohr.

Mein Herz klopfte mir mal wieder fast bis zum Hals und mir war heiß. So unendlich heiß. Ich wollte endlich Erlösung!

 

Ich flüsterte flehend seinen Namen, doch er grinste nur, rutschte jedoch mit seinem Körper tiefer, hinterließ dabei eine feuchte Spur mit seiner Zunge auf meinem Oberkörper und küsste mich plötzlich auf den Hüftknochen.

Hätte ich meine Beherrschung nicht schon längst verloren, wäre sie wohl spätestens jetzt flöten gegangen.

Es war gut. So gut. Aber noch lange nicht genug.

 

Als Law sich dann aufrichtete und sich in einer verboten heißen Geste, das Oberteil auszog, nutzte ich die Chance um mich ebenfalls in eine sitzende Position zu bringen und voller Ungeduld an seiner Hose herum zu nesteln.

Ich wollte ihn. Jetzt.

Ich war nervös, aufgeregt, ungeduldig und willig. Und das alles zugleich.

 

Ich rutschte jedoch immer wieder mit den Fingern ab, sie waren einfach zu schwitzig und ich schaffte es nicht, den Mann meiner Begierde ebenfalls vom letzten Stück Stoff zu befreien.

Law lächelte verständnisvoll und nahm die Aufgabe schließlich selbst in die Hand, zog sich die Hose von den Hüften und ich schluckte trocken, als er sich mir nun in all seiner Pracht präsentierte.

Aber er musste sich definitiv nicht verstecken, er war atemberaubend.

 

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ ich mich blind von meiner unbändigen Lust und meiner pochenden Körpermitte leiten, beugte mich zu ihm vor und ließ ehrfürchtig einmal meine Zunge über seinen Schaft gleiten.

Und war da bis jetzt noch ein Anflug von Unsicherheit, verschwand er spätestens mit dem Stöhnen von Law, dass mir sämtliche Nackenhärchen aufstellen ließ und mich sofort mehr hören lassen wollte.

 

Es war mir egal, dass ich das noch nie getan hatte, aber da ich nun schon so lange auf Law stand, hatte ich mich mehr als genug im Internt darüber informiert wie man mit einem anderen Mann schläft. Zudem half mir die Heat ebenbei dabei, sämtliche Hemmungen die ich sonst vielleicht gehabt hätte, einfach über Bord zu werfen und sie unwichtig erscheinen lassen. Denn dafür wollte ich das alles hier viel zu sehr, Laws erregter Geruch machte mich wahnsinnig und tötete jeglichen Verstand ab. Ich wusste nur noch, dass ich ihn schmecken, ihn riechen und ihn gott verdammt endlich in mir spüren wollte.

 

Bereitwillig öffnete ich den Mund und ließ sein Glied in mich, umspielte dieses mit der Zunge, bewegte den Kopf vor und zurück und saugte hier und da.

Law knurrte leise, fluchte, krallte dann plötzlich seine Finger in meine Haare und stieß grob in mich.

Ich hustete erschrocken, ließ es jedoch zu, dass er noch ein paar Mal in mich stieß und sich auf egoistische Weise von mir holte, wonach es ihn verlangte.

Es war nicht sehr angenehm, aber es war mit völlig egal. Ich liebte seinen Geschmack, ich liebte alles an ihm. Ich liebte Trafalgar Law.

 

Als ich noch mal Husten musste, da er zu tief in meinen Rachen stieß, zog er sich schließlich aus meinem Mund zurück und gab mir einen entschuldigenden Kuss, drückte mich währenddessen zurück in die Matratze und kämpfte sich diesmal mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund vor und animierte meine zum Mitmachen.

 

Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg zwischen meine Beine, drückten sie auseinander und während seine linke Hand meiner Männlichkeit endlich die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, glitten zwei Finger seiner Rechten verlangend in mich, durchstießen meinen engen Muskelring und ließen mich laut aufstöhnen und doch vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen kneifen.

Mir war jedoch klar, dass dieser Schmerz noch gar nichts zu dem ist was bald folgt. Es war noch gut auszuhalten und tat der brennenden Lust keinen wirklichen Abbruch.

 

"Hast du keine Angst?", fragte Law zwischen zwei Küssen und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Warum sollte ich Angst haben?"

"Es ist dein erstes Mal."

"Na und? Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal. Und ich bin ja kein Mädchen, dass heulend und verklemmt die Beine zusammen presst. Ich weiß was ich will und das bist du."

Law grinste, küsste mich auf die Stirn und stieß dann mit seinen Fingern in mich.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich wirklich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, doch dann fand ich enormen Gefallen daran, auch wenn mein pulsierendes Glied wusste, dass seine Finger nicht ausreichen würden um zu Kommen.

 

Als sich noch sein dritter Finger grob in mich bohrte, jammerte ich doch kurz gequält auf und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken.

Ich drückte ihm verlangend meinen Hintern entgegen, stieß dabei bewusst gegen sein bestes Stück und rieb mich ein paar Mal an ihm wie ein läufiges Hündchen.

Aber ich wollte endlich den letzten Schritt, ich wollte den Mann meiner Träume endlich in mir haben und er sollte mich ins Nirvana vögeln.

 

Sein Griff um mein Glied verstärkte sich, ließ mich kehlig stöhnen und er knurrte erneut ungeduldig auf.

Erste Lusttropfen traten bereits aus meiner Eichel, doch es war nicht genug.

 

Als Law mir seine Finger entzog, gab ich einen enttäuschten Laut von mir und doch war ich voller Vorfreude, als ich einen hungrigen Blick zwischen seine Beine warf.

 

Der Tätowierte orderte mir an, mich umzudrehen und ich gehorchte, drehte mich auf den Bauch, schnappte mir ein Kissen und bettete meinen Kopf darauf, während ich meine Finger haltsuchend ins Bettlacken krallte und ihm sehnsüchtig meinen Hintern entgegen streckte.

 

Mein Atem ging schwer, die Luft war geschwängert vom Geruch der Lust und vom Sex.

Ich spürte Laws Spitze an meinem Eingang, doch noch drang er nicht in mich ein.

 

"Bereit?", fragte er mit vor Leidenschaft schwerer Stimme und ich muss ehrlich sagen, so viel Zurückhaltung habe ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.

Sofort nickte ich hastig, drückte mich noch ein Stück gegen ihn und wartete darauf, dass er mich endlich nahm.

 

Doch als er dann endlich mit einem einzigen harten Stoß in mich eindrang, musste ich doch laut aufschreien und der Schmerz trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen.

Mein Arsch brannte wörtlich wie die Hölle.

Ich schnappte hastig nach Luft und doch musste ich immer wieder aufwimmern, sobald er sich aus mir zurück zog und sich anschließend wieder in mir versenkte.

 

Scheiße, tat das weh!

 

Und doch, doch war ich so glücklich, dass ich heulen könnte.

Ich habe mir das so sehr gewünscht. So sehr.

Ob Law mich irgendwann vielleicht auch lieben wird?

 

Die Stöße des Älteren gewannen an Kraft, doch als er diesen einen Punkt in mir traf, mussten ich wieder laut aufstöhnen und vor Lust jammern.

Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und die Lust griff erneut mit einer solchen Wucht an mir, dass mir kurz die Sinne schwanden.

Dieser Punkt. Das war Wahnsinn!

 

Ich spürte Laws Lippen zwischen meinen Schulterblättern, ehe er mich erneut mit voller Wucht gegen die Matratze rammte, immer und immer wieder, hart, grob, rücksichtslos, perfekt.

 

Irgendwann schwand der Schmerz und mein Körper verlangte nach mehr.

Mir war so heiß, dass ich dachte ich müsste gleich verbrennen. Die Gefühle für ihn schlugen mit einer solchen Intensität auf mich ein, dass mir schwindlig wurde.

 

Ich biss mir auf den Handrücken um nicht allzu laut zu werden, doch es war kaum möglich.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich Sex so gut anfühlen könnte, dass es so überwältigend sein könnte, mit der Person die man liebt zu schlafen.

Und ich wollte nicht, dass es jemals zu Ende ging.

Doch es endete schneller als gewollt, fast schon schlagartig. Als der Schwarzhaarige seinen Winkel änderte und hart gegen meine Prostata traf, überrollte mich der Orgamus schlagartig und ich saute Laws Bettlacken ein, als ich mich mit einem lauten Aufschrei der Extase ergoss.

 

Mein ganzer Körper bebte und zitterte und ließ die Nachwellen meines Höhepunktes auf sich wirken, sämtliche Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und raubten auch dem anderen Studenten den letzten Rest Verstand raubte und auch Law stöhnend tief in mir kam.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Ich muss eingeschlafen sein, vermutlich der Erschöpfung geschuldet, denn geweckt wurde ich plötzlich durch zwei sich unterhaltende Stimmen.

 

Schlaftrunken blinzelte ich ein paar mal und vernahm im ersten Moment nur ein paar Wortfetzen.

 

"...wonnen."

 

Hä? Wonnen?

 

Müde rieb ich mir die Augen und meine Sicht wurde langsam klarer, mein Verstand erwachte ebenso langsam und ich erkannte Law neben mir auf seinem Bett sitzen.

Er bemerkte nicht mal, dass ich wach geworden bin.

Law unterhielt sich mit...Kid?! Hä?! Was macht Kid bitte hier? Ich verstehe nicht.

 

"Das zählt nicht. Du hast seine Gefühle für dich ausgenutzt. Das ist gegen die Regeln!", knurrte der Rothaarige angefressen und verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust.

"Welche Regeln? Ich habe ihn zuerst ins Bett bekommen, also habe ich gewonnen. Punkt. Sei kein schlechter Verlierer."

 

Wovon reden die Beiden da? Ins Bett bekommen? Gefühle ausgenutzt?

Ich bekam ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl und machte schließlich mit einem Räuspern auf mich aufmerksam.

 

Sofort sahen sowohl Kid, als auch Law zu mir und schienen sichtlich belustigt über meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

 

"Guten Morgen Dornröschen.", begrüßte mich Kid grinsend, während ich ihn nur irritiert anstarrte.

"Was...machst du hier? Ich dachte, ihr kennt euch gar nicht. Und was meint ihr mit "ins Bett bekommen"?", fragte ich den Alpha dann und er seufzte, sah zu Law.

"Trafalgar, klär ihn auf.", forderte der Anwalt genervt und Law wand seinen Blick zu mir, lächelte mitleidig.

 

"Enstchuldige Süßer. Wir haben dich von vorne bis hinten verarscht. Kid und ich, sind schon seit vielen Jahren beste Freunde. Dass wir uns nicht kennen würden, war stets erolgen und diente nur dem Zweck unserer Wette."

"Wette?", fragte ich unsicher, denn mir war klar, dass ich es eigentlich gar nicht hören wollte.

Es wäre definitiv besser.

 

"Wer dich als erstes ins Bett bekommt. Weißt du, wir haben dich vor ein paar Monaten mal durch Zufall in der Stadt gesehen und Kid fand dich auf Anhieb interessant. Du warst genau sein Beuteschema und Gott, rochst du verführerisch. Nun ja, ich war auch nicht abgeneigt. Und natürlich wusste ich, dass wir die gleiche Uni besuchen. Also haben wir darum gewettet, wer von uns dich wohl als erster flach legen würde, jeder auf seine Weise. Während Kid das Schicksal auf seiner Seite hatte, da ein paar Wochen später deine Eltern in der Kanzlei bei ihm aufgetaucht sind, eins zum anderen geführt hat und er einfach direkt dein Alpha werden konnte, hatte ich das Glück auf meiner Seite, denn ich wusste, dass du schon lange auf mich stehst. Mir sind deine verliebten Blicke nie entgangen. Tya, was soll ich sagen? Ich habe gewonnen."

 

Während Kid abfällig schnaubte, brach meine Welt zusammen. Law riss mir gerade das Herz aus der Brust und mir wurde der Boden unter den Füßen weg gerissen.

Eine Wette. Nur deswegen, hat er also die Nähe zu mir gesucht, deswegen war er so lieb und darum wollte er auch nicht von mir hören, dass ich ihn liebte.

 

"Aber...ich dachte..."

Ich sah hilflos zu Law und war den Tränen nahe.

Er lächelte entschuldigend.

 

"Versteh das nicht falsch. Ich finde dich wirklich süß. Und ich mag dich auch irgendwo. Aber das ist eben auch schon alles."

Es zerstörte mich. Es tat so weh, ich fühlte mich wie betäubt. Meine Welt zerbrach, die billige Illusion um mich herum stürzte ein und ich hasste mich für meine dumme Naivität.

 

Verzweifelt sah ich zu Kid, doch dieser sah mich nicht an.

 

Ich konnte nicht mehr. Es war zu viel. Ich habe ihn so sehr geliebt. So schrecklich sehr.

 

Träge erhob ich mich vom Bett, sammelte meine Klamotten an und zog mich an, ehe ich wortlos Laws Schlafzimmer und kurz darauf seine Wohnung verließ.

Erst draußen angekommen, erlaubte ich mir dann zu Weinen und meiner Trauer freien Lauf zu lassen.

 

Sanji hatte recht. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und mich so von meiner Liebe blenden lassen? Wie habe ich ihm nur blind vertrauen und ihm alles von mir schenken können, ohne auch nur das Geringste über ihn zu wissen?

Ich bin so ein Idiot. Ein dummer, verliebter Narr.

 

Mir wurde schlecht und nur mit Mühe konnte ich mich davon abhalten, mich hier und jetzt zu übergeben.

Ich begann zu zittern und wurde von Heulkrämpfen geschüttelt, während ich mich langsam nach Hause kämpfte, der Magen dabei weiterhin protestiertend und sämtliche Eingeweide zusammen ziehend.

 

Ich fühlte mich erbärmlich, benutzt und dreckig. Mein Herz blutete.

 

Plötzlich verließ mich die Kraft und ich landete auf den Knien auf dem dreckigen Boden des Gehwegs.

Es tat so weh. Ich fühlte mich so leblos, richtig taub.

Ich war unendlich enttäuscht und verletzt und heulte Rotz und Wasser wie ein kleines Kind, dem man seinen Loli genommen hatte. Ich ekelte mich vor mir selbst für meine Schwäche.

 

Auf einmal legte sich eine warme, viel zu große Jacke auf meine Schultern und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sah träge nach oben und blickte in Kids Gesicht.

 

"Was willst du noch von mir? Lass mich in Ruhe."

Meine Stimme klang leider bei Weitem nicht so aggressiv wie sie es eigentlich sollte, sondern einfach nur resigniert.

Ich fühlte mich kraftlos.

Er hat mir mit Law bereits das Herz zerstört, viel schlimmeres, konnte er mir eh nicht mehr antun.

Ich wollte ihn trotzdem nicht sehen. Er hat mich genauso verletzt wie Law.

Law...was habe ich auch eigentlich erwartet? War ja klar, dass das doch zu viel des Guten ist. Wieso sollte jemand so tolles wie Law, der reihenweise Verhererinnen und Verehrer hat, auch ausgerechnet einen Omega wie mich wollen? Nein, sicher nicht. Ich hätte es wissen sollen.

 

"Es tut mir leid. Das war nicht okay von uns.", sprach der Rothaarige dann und in seinen Augen lag ehrliche Reue, doch ich schnaubte nur abfällig.

"Das fällt dir ja reichlich früh ein.", fuhr ich ihn gekränkt an, wischte mir dann mit dem Handrücken grob die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und quälte mich wieder in eine stehende Position.

 

Mir war kalt, trotzdem riss ich mir Kids Jacke harsch von den Schultern und warf sie lieblos zu ihm zurück.

Er kann mich mal! Von wegen falsch eingeschätzt. Kurz dachte ich wirklich, er wäre anders, aber ich habe ihn nicht ohne Grund von Anfang an nicht gemocht.

 

"Es tut mir wirklich leid Ruffy. Das war falsch, dass weiß ich. Und ja, ich gebe ja auch zu, es war meine Idee. Aber ich mag dich. Wirklich. Ich habe schon seit unserem gescheiterten Kinoversuch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, die Wette sein zu lassen. Ich habe nämlich gemerkt, wie eifersüchtig ich auf Trafalgar war. Deswegen habe ich mich danach auch nicht mehr gemeldet, ich habe Zeit zum Nachdenken gebraucht. Naya, offenbar zu lange. Richtig "klick" gemacht, hat es ja erst jetzt, wo es zu spät ist. Ich mach es wieder gut, okay? Ich bin doch dein Alpha."

Kid grinste schief, kam auf mich zu und wollte mir durch die schwarzen Haare streichen, doch ich schlug seine Hand nur wütend zur Seite.

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

 

Doch der Größere schüttelte den Kopf, griff mir an die Schultern und hielt mich eisern fest.

"Das kann ich nicht. Ich weiß, ich bin selbst schuld, aber du ahnst nicht mal wie wütend mich allein der Gedanke macht, dass du mit ihm geschlafen hast, obwohl ich doch dein Alpha bin."

"Du bist nicht mein Alpha! Du bist nur ein mieses Arschloch!", schrie ich ihn dann hasserfüllt an und wollte mich aus seinem Griff befreien, doch er ließ mich nicht.

 

"Natürlich bin ich das! Und nicht ich habe mit deinen Gefühlen gespielt, sondern Trafalgar!"

Das weiß ich. Ich weiß, dass Law letztlich sogar noch schlimmer als Kid war, aber ich liebte ihn immer noch. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Wie dumm das auch war.

 

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich verstehe dass du wütend auf mich bist und wenn du erstmal Zeit brauchst, ist das auch okay. Aber ich gebe dich nicht auf! Du gehörst mir. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Trafalgar dich mir weg nimmt."

"Als würde er mich wollen.", erwiderte ich nur genervt.

"Hast du eine Ahnung. Aber ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er dich nicht mehr haben kann."

Bitte?!

Skeptisch zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte mir einen Reim auf seine Worte zu machen.

Doch als ich sie begriff, war es bereist zu spät.

Er hatte sich so schnell zu mir runter gebeugt und mir fest in den Hals gebissen, dass ich es im ersten Moment nicht einmal realisierte.

Erst als der Schmerz eintrat, kam auch die Erkenntnis und ich weitete geschockt die Augen, starrte den Älteren fassungslos an.

Nein. Nein. Nein!

 

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei stieß ich den Alpha voller Kraft von mir, fasste mir mit der Hand an die Bisswunde am Hals und starrte ihn einfach nur geschockt an.

Markiert. Er hat mich markiert, einfach so! Ohne dass ich es wollte, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte.

 

"Wie konntest du nur?!", schrie ich ihn mit den Nerven völlig am Ende an.

Die Bisswunde brannte widerlich.

"Ich habe dich nur endgültig zu meinem gemacht."

"Ich hasse dich!"

 

Er hat alles kaputt gemacht! Kein anderer Alpha wird mich jetzt je mehr wollen, nun, wo ich markiert und an ihn gebunden bin. Law wird mich nie mehr wollen...

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

> 14:28: Heart: _Und nach dem er dich nur verarscht und dich so verletzt hat, willst du ihn immer noch?_ <

> 14:30: Ruffy: _Ja. Ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich weiß, dass ich dumm bin und ja, er hat mir das Herz zerissen. Aber deswegen kann ich nicht von einer Sekunde auf die nächste meine Gefühle für ihn abstellen. Ich liebe ihn immer noch._ <

> 14:31: Heart: _Die Menschen sind nicht so gut wie du glaubst. Du bist zu naiv. Sollte dir das nicht eine Lehre sein?_ <

> 14:32: Ruffy: _Ich weiß. Aber eigentlich hat sich das Problem nun eh erledigt. Kid hat mich markiert. Ich fühl mich dreckig._ <

> 14:38: Heart: _Wirklich? Er hat dich markiert? Gegen deinen Willen?_ <

> 14:40: Ruffy: _Ja. Alphas können echt scheiße sein. Sie machen mit uns Omegas stets was sie wollen._ <

> 14:42: Heart: _...ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich davon halten soll...es stört mich...warum auch immer..._ <

> 14:45: Ruffy: _Naya, du bist auch ein Omega. Du kannst da sicher mitfühlen. Ich wünsche dir so was nicht._ <

> 14:47: Heart: _Ja. Genau. Deswegen. Ich muss jetzt leider erst mal off. Ich hab noch was zu klären. Ich meld mich._ <

> 14:48: Ruffy: _Ist gut. Bye._ <

 

**14:49: Heart log out**

 

 

Meine Hand wanderte wieder zu der wunden Stelle an meinem Hals, während ich lustlos auf den Bildschirm meines Laptops sah.

Die Stelle brannte. Ich habe auch vorhin als ich heim gekommen bin, wie ein Irrer daran rum geschrubt, habe es aber wie eigentlich auch nicht anders zu erwarten, nur noch schlimmer gemacht und die Wunde wund gescheuert.

 

Die äußerliche Wunde würde mit der Zeit heilen, doch deswegen wäre die Sache mit der Markierung trotzdem nicht aus der Welt. So einfach war das leider nicht.

Auch wenn man die Bisswunde irgendwann nicht mehr sehen würde, jeder würde es trotzdem wissen, dass man bereits einmal markiert wurde und man verlor für alle anderen Alphas an Wert und Reiz.

Ich schätze das wars. Law kann ich vergessen. Auch wenn es mir ja eigentlich ohnehin egal sein müsste, nach dem, was er mir angetan hat.

Jedes Mal wenn ich auch nur daran dachte, zog es widerlich in meiner Brust und die Übelkeit stieg wieder auf. Er hat mir das Herz gebrochen und ist auch noch lachend auf den Scherben herum getrampelt. Ich verabscheute ihn dafür und es war bitter, wie sehr ich mich doch in ihm getäuscht hatte. Ich wusste auch nicht, ob ich ihm das jemals verzeihen konnte. Und doch...doch liebte ich ihn auch immer noch. Ich bin echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Dabei war ich für einen kurzen Moment so unendlich glücklich und nun das. Nun hatte ich sämtlichen Wert verloren.

 

Frustriert vergrub ich mich unter meiner Bettdecke und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Was für ein beschissener Tag. Ich hätte schon wieder heulen können. Doch ich ließ es, denn ändern würde es auch nichts.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	6. 6. @greenness

In der Uni ging ich Law aus dem Weg.

Das wunderte mich selbst, sonst habe ich nie auch nur eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen meinem Schwarm irgendwie näher zu kommen und jetzt schlug ich automatisch einen anderen Weg ein, als ich ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus gesehen hatte. Weil ich mich nicht traute, ihm unter die Augen zu treten, weil ich nicht mehr wusste, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Ich sollte ihn hassen nach dem, was er mir angetan hat. Doch die Wahrheit war, ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte die Person die ich so sehr liebte einfach nicht hassen.

Doch ich war immer noch zutiefst verletzt, mein Herz schmerzte allein bei der Erinnerung an meine Nacht mit ihm und wie sehr ich ihn auch liebte, momentan wollte ich ihn einfach nicht sehen. Ich hätte der glücklichste Mensch der Welt sein können. Doch ich war es nicht.

 

Mit mulmigen Gefühl betrat ich das Klassenzimmer und versuchte die Blicke der anderen Studenten bestmöglich zu ignorieren.

Der Schal um meinen Hals der Kids Markierung verbergen sollte, half nicht viel. Sie sahen es vielleicht nicht, doch sie rochen es. Rochen den Geruch eines Alphas an mir und wussten nun, dass ich gebunden war.

Ich hasste es.

Wäre die Markierung von Law, hätte ich sie mit Stolz getragen und präsentiert, aber so, aufgezwungen von jemandem, den ich nicht liebte und der mich auch noch nur als Wettopfer betrachtete, fühlte ich nur Scham aufgrund des Bisses an meinen Hals.

 

Seufzend lief ich schweigend zu meinem Platz und ließ mich auf diesem nieder.

Doch kaum saß ich, kam auch schon einer meiner Mitstudenten auf mich zu und sprach mich desinteressiert an.

 

"Ey, Ruffy. Da ist so ein Mädel draußen, das will mit dir reden."

Der Größere deutete demonstrativ mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter auf den Schulflur und ging dann weiter seines Weges, ohne darauf zu achten, ob ich seine Worte auch wirklich vernahm.

Doch das tat ich.

 

Skeptisch zog ich die Stirn in Falten und linste nach draußen.

Ein Mädchen? Wer soll das bitte sein?

 

Schließlich erhob ich mich aber schulterzuckend wieder und schlenderte nach draußen zu besagter Person. Ich bin ja mal gespannt wer das ist und was sie von mir will.

 

Ich kannte sie nicht und legte zweifelnd den Kopf schief, als ich ihr letztlich auf dem Gang gegenüber stand.

Ich wusste allerdings bereits auf Anhieb, dass ich sie auch nicht mögen werde, denn sie wirkte extrem arrogant, ihr Blick war herablassend und ihre provozierende Haltung verriet eindeutig, dass sie sich für was Besseres hielt.

 

Lange, pinke Haare, die sie offen trug, violette, eiskalte Augen, viel zu viel Schminke im Gesicht, mit übertrieben rotem Lippenstift.

Dazu eine extrem kurze Hot-Pans, High-Heels und eine weiße, verdammt großzügig ausgeschnittene Bluse.

Sie wirkte oberflächlich und notgeil, so wie sie ihre Reize präsentierte. Sie war der Typ Frau, mit dem ich überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte.

 

"Wer bist du? Was willst du von mir?"

Die Angesprochene schnaubte missbilligend, trat dann einen Schritt auf mich zu und bohrte mir ihren Finger in die Brust.

Ihre langen Fingernägel stachen unangenehm.

 

"Du Mistkerl warst mit meinem Freund im Bett!", fauchte sie mich hasserfüllt an, doch bei mir legte sich nicht gleich der Schalter um.

Dabei ist es doch eigentlich gar nicht so schwer zu erraten, immerhin war ich bisher noch nie mit jemand anderem als Law im Bett.

 

"Bitte?!", fragte ich überfordert und blinzelte verwirrt.

"Jetzt mach hier ja nicht einen auf dumm! Ich weiß, dass er mit dir im Bett war. Dein widerlicher Geruch klebt überall an ihm!"

Langsam kam die Erkenntnis in mir an.

"Meinst du...Law?", fragte ich vorsichtig und als sich ihre Miene verfinsterte, wusste ich, dass ich komplett ins Schwarze getroffen habe.

 

"Nein, den Weihnachtsmann! Natürlich meine ich Law, du Honk! Was fällt dir miesem Arsch eigentlich ein, mit meinem Freund zu schlafen?!"

Ihr Freund? Law ist ihr Freund?

Ich verstehe nicht...er hat mir doch gesagt, dass er niemanden hat. Wie viele Lügen hat er mir eigentlich noch aufgetischt? Wie falsch ist er eigentlich?! Mir wurde schlecht.

 

"Er hat gesagt, dass er keinen Omega hat.", erwiderte ich hilflos und Bonny lachte spöttisch auf.

"Sehe ich für dich vielleicht aus wie ein wertloser Omega?! Wirf mich nicht mit dir in einen Topf!"

Nein. Sie war kein Omega. Sie war eine Beta. Komisch, dass mir das nicht gleich aufgefallen ist. Ich habe aber auch nicht weiter darauf geachtet, denn der Schock bezüglich der Tatsache, dass Law eine Freundin, eine Beziehung hatte, war einfach viel zu groß und riss mir mal wieder den ohnehin schon brüchigen Boden unter den Füßen weg.

 

"Ich warne dich, halte dich in Zukunft von Law fern! Ich mache dich fertig, wenn du dich auch nur noch einmal an ihn ran schmeißt! Law gehört mir!"

Sie funkelte mich so drohend und vernichtend an, dass ich sofort wusste, dass sie ihre Worte durchaus ernst meinte. Nur war es mir egal. Ich hatte keine Angst vor ihr.

 

Damit drehte sie sich schließlich auf dem Absatz um und schritt erhobenen Hauptes davon, ließ mich einfach stehen, drehte sich aber kurz bevor sie um die Ecke bog, doch nochmal zu mir um.

 

"Ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden! Mein Name ist übrigens Bonny. Bonny Jewelry."

Und dann war sie verschwunden, während sich mir alles drehte.

 

Eine Lüge. Es war alles nur eine Lüge. Law hat offenbar nicht einmal die Wahrheit gesagt. Als wäre die Wette auch so schon nicht schlimm genug gewesen, machte er es nur noch schlimmer damit, dass er mir nicht einmal die Wahrheit sagen konnte.

Aber was habe ich eigentlich auch erwartet? Ich kannte ihn nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Sanji hatte ja so recht. Ich war so ein dummer, naiver Narr.

Und trotzdem...trotzdem sehnte ich mich noch immer nach ihm, liebte ihn, auch wenn mein Herz brannte.

 

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und drohte zusammen zu sacken, doch ich wollte in der Uni kein Mitleid erregen. Wie schwer es auch war, ich riss mich zusammen und quälte mich wieder zurück ins Klassenzimmer an meinen Platz, begleitet von der absoluten Verzweiflung und dem Hass bezüglich meiner eigenen Dummheit.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Bin ich Law doch zuvor noch permanent aus dem Weg gegangen, überkam mich plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis mit ihm zu reden und ihn mit all meinen Vorwürfen zu konfrontieren. Ich wollte einfach wissen, warum er mir nur alles vor log. Auch wenn er mir eigentlich keine Wahrheit schuldig war, man musste nicht ehrlich zu einem Fremden sein, dass war mir schon klar. Ich wollte es trotzdem wissen.

Bonnys Drohung war auch schon wieder gekonnt verdrängt.

 

Da ich ja nun wusste wo der Medizinstudent wohnte, war es natürlich keine große Kunst ihn vor dem Eingang des Hochhauses in dem seine Wohnung lag, abzufangen.

 

Sein Blick sprach jedoch von Überraschung und Irritation, als er skeptisch vor mir stehen blieb, letztlich jedoch ein schiefes Grinsen aufsetzte.

 

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sanft, doch ich schüttelte wild den Kopf.

Deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich will keinen Smaltalk mit ihm halten.

 

Ich versuchte mich nicht zu sehr von seinem verdammt verführerischen Duft ablenken zu lassen und kam lieber direkt zum Punkt.

"Bonny.", warf ich ihm also den Namen seiner Freundin direkt entgegen und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er nicht gerade begeistert sein Lächeln fallen ließ und ernst wurde.

 

"Was ist mit ihr?", erwiderte er abwertend

"Du hast mich angelogen. Du hast gesagt, du hast niemanden.", warf ich ihm dann vor, doch der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf.

 

"Das ist nicht wahr. Du hast mich nur gefragt, ob ich keinen Omega habe. Und nein, das habe ich nicht. Bonny ist eine Beta.", antwortete er ruhig.

"Das macht es nicht besser. Außerdem ist dir schon klar, dass du fremd gegangen bist?! Wette hin oder her.", konfrontierte ich ihn mit einer Tatsache, die er wohl selbst verdrängt hatte.

Doch der Andere zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte einen desinteressierten Blick auf.

 

"Wen juckt's. Bonny ist selbst fremd gegangen. Das was wir haben, kann man eh kaum noch eine Beziehung nennen. Ich habe es nur noch nicht geschafft, einen endgültigen Schlussstrich zu ziehen."

"Das sieht sie aber offenbar anders.", nuschelte ich in meinen Schal.

Wenn es doch mies läuft, warum sind sie dann noch zusammen? Bonny hat auf mich nicht so gewirkt, als wenn sie Law so schnell aufgeben wollte.

Irgendwie tat es weh zu wissen, dass sie all das hatte, was ich mir so sehr wünschte. Diesen Mann hier vor mir. Trafalgar Law.

Dann soll er diese dumme Kuh doch verlassen und lieber mich nehmen.

Ich bin ein verliebter Trottel der Law hassen sollte, aber nicht konnte.

 

Als ich plötzlich seine warme Hand an meiner Wange spürte, zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen.

 

"Hör mal Kleiner, ich weiß, dass die Wette vielleicht nicht die feine Art war, aber findest du nicht, du übertreibst es mit deinem Gezicke?", wechselte der Alpha dann plötzlich das Thema und sofort verfinsterte sich mein Blick wieder.

"Ach, findest du?"

Ich schlug seine Hand weg.

Wie kann er das sagen? Ahnt er auch nur, wie sehr er mich damit verletzt hat? Er hat mir das Herz zerrissen und schamlos mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt. Mistkerl! Verdammt gut aussehender, heißer Mistkerl!

 

"War doch nur Sex, meine Güte. Stell dich nicht so an, nur weil mal jemand mit dir geschlafen hat, der dich nicht liebt."

Autsch!

"Der Punkt ist nur, dass es eben nicht irgendjemand war, sondern du! Du wusstest genau, was ich für dich empfinde und hast mir trotzdem falsche Hoffnungen gemacht. Du bist ein mieser Arsch."

"Stimmt schon. Aber so bin ich eben."

Law zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und ich funkelte ihn vernichtend an.

 

"Du hast keine Ahnung, nicht? Wie es ist, jemanden wirklich zu lieben.", meinte ich bedauernd.

Law zog die Stirn in Falten.

"Wie willst du jemanden lieben, den du überhaupt nicht kennst? Warum hasst du mich nicht?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich kann einfach nicht."

 

Law schien nachzudenken, seufzte dann aber.

 

"Okay. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe dich verletzt. Aber ich mag dich wirklich, okay? Ich mach es irgendwie wieder gut. Wenn du magst, fangen wir noch mal von vorne an."

 

So was Ähnliches hat Kid auch gesagt. Dass er es wieder gut machen wollte. Nur hat er mich danach markiert und alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

 

"Ich brauche kein Mitleid.", antwortete ich schnippisch.

Law seufzte.

"Das ist doch kein Mitleid. Du magst mich doch, nicht wahr? Und ich dich auch, also wo ist das Problem?"

"Das weißt du ganz genau."

"Ich habe doch gesagt, es tut mir leid. Ich habe Mist gebaut, dass sehe ich ja ein. Aber ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Ich kann nur versuchen, es wieder gut zu machen. Bereust du es, mit mir geschlafen zu haben?"

Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder unsicher zu ihm, sah ich zweifelnd in die wunderschönen Augen.

 

"Nein.", gab ich dann zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein, ich bereute es nicht mit ihm geschlafen zu haben. Immerhin habe ich mir das so sehr gewünscht. Ich bereue nur, ihm so blind vertraut zu haben.

 

"Wenn du mich angeblich wirklich magst, warum hast du mich dann so verarscht?", fragte ich betroffen und senkte den Blick.

"Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Die Wette hat mich gereizt. Und man hat nicht immer einen Grund für sein Handeln."

"Du...versprichst du mir, mich nicht mehr anzulügen?"

"Kommt drauf an, was du fragst."

 

Na ganz toll. Aber naya. Besser als nichts, nicht wahr?

Ob wir wirklich noch mal von vorne anfangen konnten?

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Fasziniert sah ich nach oben in den Sternenhimmel, während ich mit dem Rücken im kühlen Gras lag.

So schön. Der Himmel war so traumhaft schön.

Von der Stadt aus, war so ein Anblick gar nicht möglich, aber hier, mitten auf der Lichtung des nahe gelegenen Waldes, hatte man förmlich das Gefühl, in diesem Himmel einzutauchen.

 

Ich wandte meinen Blick schließlich nach links zu Law und grinste zufrieden.

 

"Wie kitschig. Warum hast du mich her gebracht?"

Law zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich dachte, es würde dir gefallen."

"Tut es ja. Aber kommt man nicht eher mit der Person die man liebt her?", fragte ich argwöhnisch und beobachtete den Größeren dabei, wie er sich aufsetzte.

 

"Wenn es so eine aber nicht gibt?"

Skeptisch legte ich den Kopf schief.

"Was ist mit Bonny?"

"Das ist kompliziert. Du hattest vorhin recht, weißt du? Als du gesagt hast, dass ich nicht weiß wie es ist jemanden zu lieben."

"Warum bist du dann mit Bonny zusammen, wenn du sie nicht liebst?", meinte ich zweifelnd und setzte mich ebenfalls auf, musterte Laws Profil.

Er war so schön. Die Sterne beschienen ihn und tauchten ihn in ein silbernes Licht.

 

"Weil ich damals dachte, dass ich sie liebe. Allerdings habe ich schnell gemerkt, dass ich nur verliebt war. Das ist keine ehrliche, aufrichtige Liebe."

"Warum trennst du dich dann nicht von ihr?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze, es ist Mitleid. Ich will sie nicht weinen sehen."

"Meinst du aber nicht, es wäre besser so, als ihr Gefühle vor zu spielen?"

"Das tue ich nicht. Sie weiß, dass ich sie nicht liebe. Es ist ihr egal."

 

Echt? Ich verstand diese Frau nicht. Mir wäre das nicht egal. Oder?

 

Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich dem Kurzhaarigen von meinem Treffen und der Drohung seiner Freundin erzählen sollte, behielt es dann aber lieber doch für mich. Ich denke, es ist besser so. Schließlich will Law eh nichts von mir.

 

Ich wand den Blick von dem Studenten ab und sah wieder nach oben in den Sternenhimmel.

 

Eine Weile herrschte dann Schweigen zwischen uns, ehe sich Law völlig unvermittelt zu mir herüber beugte und mir den Schal vom Hals zog.

Sofort legte ich erschrocken die Hand auf die Markierung und versuchte sie zu verbergen, doch Law zog sanft aber bestimmt meine Hand wieder weg.

Eigentlich war mir obenhin bewusst, dass es nichts bringen würde es zu verstecken. Er roch es doch sowieso, roch Kids Geruch an mir.

 

"Selbst wenn ich dich jetzt noch wählen wollte, es wäre zu spät. Eustass ist mir zuvor gekommen. Du gehörst nun ihm."

In Laws Stimme schwang Bedauern mit und es verwirrte mich zutiefst.

 

"Du willst mich doch eh nicht."

"Sag das nicht. Kid hat alles kaputt gemacht. Er hat verhindert, dass ich dich haben kann."

 

Wovon redet er da bitte? Ich verstehe nicht.

 

Ich zuckte heftig zusammen, als ich seine Zunge über meine Bisswunde wandern spürte und mir wurde augenblicklich heiß.

Was soll das? Warum macht er das?

 

Ich stemmte meine Hände gegen seine Brust und schob ihn bestimmt von mir.

 

"Hör auf. Was wird das?"

"Ich hasse es, dass sein Geruch an dir klebt. Er hat das mit Absicht gemacht. Damit ich dich nicht mehr will."

 

Dann küsste er mich. Schon wieder. Einfach so.

Warum? Wieso?

Ich verstehe ihn nicht. Er will mich nicht und trotzdem küsst er mich? Das...Gott, seine Lippen!

 

Als er mich mit dem Rücken ins Gras drückte und sich über mich beugte, wussten wir Beide nicht, wohin das alles noch führen sollte.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	7. 7. @desire

Laws Auto kam vor dem Omega-Wohnhaus zum Stehen und der Blick des Älteren wand sich erwartend zu mir. Doch ich zögerte mit dem Aussteigen, obwohl meine Finger bereits an dem Türgriff der Beifahrerseite lagen.

 

"Danke. Für's Heim fahren.", fing ich dann schließlich eine Konversation an.

Ich wollte so vieles sagen, so viele Fragen lagen mir auf der Zunge. Doch ich wusste nicht, wie ich sie formulieren sollte. Oder ob ich sie überhaupt aussprechen sollte.

 

Law winkte ab.

"Keine Ursache."

"Ich..."

Unsicher drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihm, brach den Satz jedoch sofort wieder ab.

 

Law seufzte und legte mir die Hand auf den Kopf.

"Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf über Sachen, die sich nicht erklären lassen, Kleiner. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, was da zwischen uns ist und wie es weiter gehen soll. Eigentlich müsstest du mich auch hassen."

"Tue ich aber nicht.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

Natürlich war ich irgendwo immer noch sauer, aber ich liebte ihn trotz allem einfach viel zu sehr. Und wenn er tatsächlich einen Neuanfang wollte...wieso nicht?

Die Wette war zwar das Letzte, doch jeder verdient eine zweite Chance. Oder war es naiv von mir, ihm schon wieder Glauben zu schenken und mich von seinen wundervollen Augen in ihren Bann ziehen zu lassen?

Ich sehe es ja ein. Ich bin ein verliebter Trottel, der trotz den vielen Lügen einfach nicht von diesem Mann ablassen konnte. Vielleicht war das ja eine Art machoistische Veranlagung. Auch wenn ich bisher selbst nicht wusste, dass ich so was hatte. Aber offenbar ja schon. Eine andere Erklärung hatte ich für meine eigene Dummheit eben nicht. Ich wusste genau, dass ich dem Älteren nicht mehr glauben sollte. Dennoch tat ich es. Weil Liebe blind machte. Und weil die Hoffnung zuletzt starb. Ich wollte einfach glauben, dass er wenigstens diesmal die Wahrheit sprach und ehrlich zu mir war. Dass er mir nicht noch mal das Herz zerriss. Dass ich ihm etwas bedeutete...

 

Am liebsten hätte ich mir selbst für meine verdammte Dummheit selbst eine geknallt, aber ich bezweifelte sehr stark, dass mich das wirklich zur Besinnung und meinen Verstand wieder zum arbeiten gebracht hätte.

Ich sollte ihm nicht mehr glauben. Aber ich tat es trotzdem.

 

"Wenn du willst, unternehmen wir morgen nach der Uni was. Ganz egal was. Such dir was aus."

"Wieso?"

"Nun, ich habe doch gesagt, ich will es wieder gut machen und wir fangen noch mal von vorne an."

 

Unsicher sah ich den Älteren eine Weile an, wand dann aber den Blick ab und starrte auf meine Füße.

Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich sein Angebot so gerne annehmen. Ich wollte auch einen Neuanfang. Ich wollte ihn.

Aber war es wirklich richtig?

Anderseits, was habe ich schon noch zu verlieren? Er hat doch gesagt, ich soll nicht so viel darüber nachdenken. Ich soll mich nicht fragen, ob er mich wirklich mag. Warum er das alles tut, nachdem er erst so einen Mist mit mir abgezogen hat. Und ich soll wohl auch nicht mehr daran zweifeln, dass er es diesmal ehrlich meint. Doch die Angst erneut nur von ihm verarscht zu werden blieb. Noch mal würde das mein Herz sicher nicht überstehen.

Schlimmstenfalls könnte ich Ace in der Klapse gleich Gesellschaft leisten.

Gut, das war vielleicht doch ein wenig übertrieben. Aber ich denke es ist ersichtlich was ich meine.

 

"Ich überleg es mir.", log ich, hatte ich meine Entscheidung doch ohnehin schon gefasst.

 

Dann gab ich mir endlich einen Ruck, öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg aus.

Ich behielt all meine Fragen für mich.

Nur eine Frage, konnte ich mir dann letztlich doch nicht verkneifen und steckte meinen Kopf noch einmal in das Auto.

 

"Du...lügst mich aber nicht wieder an, oder? Das machst du jetzt nicht nur wieder wegen irgend einer dummen Wette, oder?"

Law lächelte und schüttelte dann sanft den Kopf.

"Versprochen. Keine Wette. Ich meine das alles wirklich ernst."

"Okay.", nuschelte ich dann leise und nahm meinen Kopf wieder aus seinem Auto, wollte gerade die Tür hinter mir zuschlagen und endlich nach Hause gehen, ehe ich doch noch mal inne hielt und mir fest auf die Lippen biss.

 

"Law?", sprach ich den Schwarzhaarigen noch mal an.

"Hm?"

"...ich liebe dich..."

Noch ehe ich weiter groß darüber hätte nachdenken und es mir doch noch mal anders überlegen können, hatte ich die Worte schon ausgesprochen.

Weil ich es ihm sagen wollte.

Hätte er mich nicht daran gehindert, hätte ich es ihm ja schon damals gesagt, als er mit mir geschlafen hatte.

 

"Ich weiß.", antwortete er nur nachdenklich, wiederholte seine Worte von unserer gemeinsamen Nacht und ein wenig enttäuscht, schlug ich die Tür dann zu und betrat das Wohnhaus.

Nicht, dass ich jetzt groß eine andere Antwort von ihm erwartet hätte. War immerhin immer noch besser, als ausgelacht zu werden.

Aber es tat gut, es wenigstens ein mal ausgesprochen zu haben, ob er meine Gefühle nun erwiderte oder nicht.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Es klingelte plötzlich an meiner Wohnungstür, als ich gerade frisch geduscht aus dem Badezimmer trat.

 

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es bereits kurz nach Mitternacht war, fand ich diese Tatsache wirklich seltsam.

Und eigentlich wollte ich auch schon längst im Bett liegen, da ich bereits jetzt schon bezweifelte, dass ich morgen früh rechtzeitig aus dem Bett käme, um nicht zu spät zur Uni zu kommen.

Aber es ist auch kein Wunder, dass es mittlerweile schon so spät war.

Immerhin habe ich mit Law die Sterne betrachtet. Und die sieht man im Normalfall eben nur, wenn es schon dunkel draußen ist.

Wir saßen ja auch noch eine ganze Weile unter dem Sternenhimmel, dann kam noch die Heimfahrt hinzu und die Dusche. Und schon zeigte die Uhr kurz nach Mitternacht an.

 

Natürlich könnte ich meinen Besucher nun auch einfach ignorieren.

Immerhin konnte wer weiß wer, so spät Abends noch bei einem klingeln. Ein Einbrecher, ein Mörder, ein Psycho, Sanji, die Schwiegereltern...die Palette war unendlich groß.

Doch meine Füße trugen mich bereits zur Tür, noch ehe ich meine Bedenken wirklich realisieren und ernst nehmen konnte.

 

Und als ich die Tür letztlich öffnete, war es auch weder ein Mörder, noch ein Einbrecher oder sonst wer, wer vor der Tür stand. Nein, es war Kid Eustass. Und ich wusste nicht, ob das wirklich besser war.

 

"Was machst du hier? Alphas dürfen hier nicht sein."

Ich war immer noch sauer auf ihn. Deswegen wollte ich ihn auch nicht sehen. Doch das sah Kid offenbar anders.

 

"Mir doch egal. Ich habe meinen Omega vermisst, also bin ich hier, um ihn zu sehen. Wo ist da das Problem?", erwiderte er genervt.

"Das Problem ist, dass ich dich nicht sehen will!", antwortete ich bissig und Kid seufzte genervt.

"Ach komm schon. Sei doch nicht so nachtragend. Ich habe einen Film mitgebracht, okay?"

 

Der Rothaarige hielt mir demonstrativ eine kleine Tüte entgegen.

"Ich muss morgen früh raus.", antwortete ich, ließ ihn dann aber seufzend in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Weil mir klar war, dass ich ihn ohnehin nicht los wurde.

 

"Müssen ja nicht so lange machen. Ich kann auch hier schlafen und wir schauen den morgen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Bett groß genug für uns Beide ist.", meinte ich zweifelnd, doch Kid winkte ab.

"Das passt schon."

 

Er zog sich die Jacke und die Schuhe aus und betrat dann das Wohnzimmer, während ich ihm schnaubend hinterher sah.

Was fällt dem ein, sich hier einfach selbst einzuladen und alles über meinen Kopf hinweg zu bestimmen? Hallo?! Ich bin immer noch sauer auf ihn! Elender sturer Esel!

Na das wird wohl doch nichts mehr mit schlafen.

 

Trotzdem folgte ich dem Älteren erneut seufzend und setzte mich dann zu ihm auf mein Bett, während er sich abschätzig in meinem Wohnzimmer umsah.

 

"Ziemlich klein.", meinte er dann spottend und sofort verschränkte ich trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ist ja auch nur eine Studentenwohnung. Nicht jeder hat so viel Geld um sich ein fettes Luxusapartment leisten zu können."

"Als hätte dein Vater nicht genug Kohle. Er ist Chef einer mega erfolgreichen Firma."

"Mir reicht das hier. Es ist ganz nah von der Uni und hier haben wir Omegas unsere Ruhe. Ich wohne gerne hier."

"Wenn du meinst."

"Wenn es dir nicht passt, dann geh doch. Ich hab eh keinen Bock auf dich.", gab ich ehrlich zu und funkelte ihn vernichtend an.

Kid furchte genervt die Stirn. Meine Antwort schien ihm gar nicht in den Kram zu passen. Sein Geruch wurde aggressiver.

 

"Man, ich hab doch gesagt, dass es mir leid tut. Aber nochmal, nicht ich habe dich gefickt und dich dann wie ein nasser Sack Kartoffeln fallen gelassen.", knurrte er gereizt und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, griff ich nach meinem Kissen und schmiss es ihm ins Gesicht.

 

"Aber du hast mich markiert!", warf ich ihm dann hasserfüllt entgegen.

 

Als das Kissen von seinem Gesicht in seinen Schoß fiel, blinzelte Kid erst verwirrt, riss seinen Kopf dann jedoch in meine Richtung und grinste angriffslustig.

 

Noch ehe ich reagieren konnte, warf er sich urplötzlich auf mich, schmiss mich mit dem Rücken ins Bett und machte es sich auf meinem Schoß bequem, griff nach meinen Händen und pinnte sie mit seinen eigenen ins Bett.

 

"So, und nun, kleine Furie?", fragte er provokant, grinste triumphierend, während ich begann wie wild unter ihm zu strampeln.

Man, ist der Typ schwer!

 

"Geh runter von mir!"

"Zappel doch nicht so. Ich fresse dich schon nicht."

"Bei dir weiß man nie!"

Kid schnaubte nur und beugte sich dann zu mir runter.

Ich erstarrte, als ich seinen warmen Atem gegen meine Lippen brechen spürte.

 

"Was hast du vor?", fragte ich nervös.

"Ich mag dich, okay? Nur ein bisschen. Wieso darf Trafalgar dich anfassen, obwohl du mein Omega bist?"

Und noch ehe ein weiteres Wort des Protestes meinen Lippen hätte entweichen können, wurden eben diese von Kids in Beschlag genommen.

 

Sein Kuss war anders als Laws. Viel verlangender, wilder, einnehmender. Sein Geruch war herb, seine Pheromone ließen mich schwindeln.

 

Ich wollte ihn von mir stoßen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Weil ich nicht wusste, was ich von seinem Kuss halten sollte.

Gefiel es mir? Störte es mich?

 

Kid löste sich kurz von mir und musterte mich genaustens, schien jede meiner Regungen genauestens aufzufangen, in meinem Gesicht lesen zu wollen.

Dann fielen seine Lippen erneut auf meine.

 

Ich glaube der große Unterschied ist, dass ich Law liebe und Kid nicht.

Sein Kuss fühlte sich trotzdem irgendwie gut an.

Und so ein ganz kleines bisschen, mochte ich Kid ja auch.

 

Seine Lippe streifte bittend meine Unterlippe und nach kurzem Zögern, machte ich sogar tatsächlich meinen Mund ein Stück weit auf, damit sich seine Zunge weiter vor kämpfen konnte.

Warum, dass wusste ich gar nicht. Ich ließ mich einfach fallen.

 

Sein Geruch intensivierte sich, mischte sich mit dem der Erregung.

Und als Kid eine Hand von meiner löste und diese stattdessen unter mein Shirt schob, verlangend meinen Oberkörper hinauf strich, wurde es mir plötzlich doch zu viel.

Weil er nicht Law war. Weil er nicht der Mann war, mit dem ich all das hier wollte.

 

Ich löste meine Lippen von seinen und nutzte meine nun freie Hand, um sie gegen seinen Oberkörper zu stemmen und ihn ein Stück weit von mir weg zu drücken.

 

"Hör auf.", meinte ich dann und tatsächlich hielt Kid irritiert inne.

"Aber...", fing er an, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ich will das nicht."

"Wieso darf ER mit dir schlafen und ich nicht?! Du bist mein Omega!"

 

Doch ich drehte nur den Kopf weg und antwortete ihm nicht. Weil ich ihm jetzt beim besten Willen nicht auch noch an den Kopf knallen wollte, dass ich keine Gefühle für ihn hatte.

 

Eine Weile lang sah er mich noch schweigend an, fluchte dann laut und sprang vom Bett.

 

Wütend schnappte er sich seine Jacke und zog sich die Schuhe über.

Ich sah die tierische Eifersucht in seinem Blick und den Hass auf Law.

 

"Dann sollte ich doch besser gehen. Weil ich sonst nicht dafür garantieren kann, dass ich mich wirklich beherrschen kann. Aber vergiss nicht, dass Trafalgar dich eh nicht mehr haben kann. Du gehörst mir!"

 

Dann ging er und knallte wütend die Tür hinter sich zu, während ich nur aufgewühlt an die Decke starrte.

 

Warum habe ich das alles eigentlich überhaupt erst zugelassen?

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Als ich am nächsten Tag völlig übermüdet von der Uni nach Hause kam, stolperte ich erst mal elegant wie ein Walross über ein Haufen Kartons im Hausflur, stöhnte gequält, als ich mir heftig den Kopf am Treppengeländer stieß und rieb mir die schmerzende Stelle.

Was...? Wieso sind die ganzen Kartons hier?

 

Verwirrt sah ich mich um, nur langsam kam die Erkenntnis in mir an, dass es sich um Umzugskartons handelte. Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen, von wem genau die Kartons waren.

 

Meine Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als ich meinen Kopf zu Sanjis offener Wohnungstür riss, ungläubig in den Flur starrte.

Er...zieht wirklich aus? Holt Zorro ihn wirklich zu sich? Meinen besten Freund?

 

Frustriert biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe.

Eigentlich sollte ich mich doch für meinen besten Freund freuen. Er hat sein Glück offenbar gefunden, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig. Aber Zorro ist ein guter Alpha. Er wird Sanji glücklich machen.

Trotzdem könnte ich heulen.

Irgendwie läuft gerade wirklich einfach alles schief.

Law hat mir das Herz gebrochen und mich nur verarscht, dann stellt sich auch noch raus, dass er eine Freundin hat, Kid zwingt sich mir gegen meinen Willen als Alpha auf, hat mich markiert und nun zieht auch noch mein bester Freund aus.

Es ist alles so mega frustrierend. Irgendwie fühle ich mich so richtig beschissen einsam.

 

"Ruffy?"

 

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als Sanjis besorgte Stimme hinter mir ertönte.

Sofort drehte ich mich zu dem Blonden um und versuchte meinen aufgewühlten Zustand vor ihm zu verbergen.

Ich sollte nicht so egoistisch sein und ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen machen, nur weil es mir mal grade nicht so gut ging.

 

"Du ziehst also wirklich aus?"

"Ja. Tut mir leid. Aber es ist nicht so weit, wir können uns trotzdem jeder Zeit sehen.", versuchte Sanji mich aufzumuntern, denn ihm schien meine Verfassung leider trotz allem nicht gänzlich zu entgehen.

Aber er selbst sah auch alles andere als glücklich aus. Ihm schien es ebenfalls schwer zu fallen, dass alles hier hinter sich zu lassen und mit Zorro einen Neuanfang zu starten.

Natürlich war er nicht aus der Welt, wohnte auch noch in der gleichen Stadt. Aber es war trotzdem nicht mehr das Selbe.

Natürlich war mir jedoch klar, dass wir ohnehin nicht ewig hier wohnen bleiben können. Spätestens wenn wir die Uni beendet hätten, müssten wir hier ausziehen. Aber das wäre was anderes. Und vielleicht wären wir ja zusammen in eine WG gezogen oder so.

 

"Du kannst jeder Zeit vorbei kommen.", ertönte dann plötzlich Zorros Stimme, der nun ebenfalls den Hausflur betrat und die sich ihm gegebene Situationen skeptisch musterte.

Doch er zeigte Verständnis.

Zorro war ein guter Alpha. Ich habe ihn zwar erst einmal persönlich getroffen gehabt, als er Sanji damals mal zum Essen abgeholt hatte, doch ich hatte mich auf Anhieb gut mit ihm verstanden.

Und er war gut zu Sanji, er liebte ihn, zwang ihn zu nichts, zu dem er noch nicht bereit war. Sanji hätte gar keine bessere Wahl treffen können. Und irgendwann wird das der Blonde auch noch merken.

 

"Unsere Tür steht immer offen für dich. Ich will eurer Freundschaft nicht im Wege stehen."

 

Damit bückte sich der Grünhaarige, hob einen weiteren Karton hoch und trug ihn nach draußen zum Auto.

 

Sanji sah ihm kurz nach, wand sich dann jedoch wieder mir zu und lächelte aufmunternd. Unerwartet zog er mich in seine Arme und drückte mich fest an sich. Und es tat gut. So gut. Die Umarmung spülte nicht nur die Wunden seines Auszugs hinfort, sondern auch so viel mehr.

 

"Ich bin für dich da, okay? Das weißt du."

Ich nickte nur und schaffte es dann sogar auch, mich zu einem Grinsen durch zu ringen.

 

"Liebst du Zorro?", wechselte ich dann das Thema und drückte meinen besten Freund sanft von mir.

"Ich denke schon. Er ist zwar keine Frau, aber ich hätte es auch schlimmer treffen können, nicht wahr?"

Sanji lachte leise und lächelte dann sanft.

"Es ist schon in Ordnung so."

Ich wünschte den Beiden alles Glück der Welt.

 

"Das Auto ist voll. Wir müssen erst mal fahren.", erklang erneut Zorros Stimme hinter uns und Sanji nickte verstehend.

 

"Wir sehen uns, okay?"

 

Er blickte mich noch einmal prüfend an und begab sich dann zu Zorro nach draußen.

Als er den Grünhaarigen sanft anlächelte, wusste ich, dass er ihn liebte.

 

Dann fuhr er mit seinem Alpha weg und ließ mich allein im Gang stehen.

Und plötzlich wusste ich nicht mal mehr, ob mich das versprochene Treffen mit Law aufmuntern konnte.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	8. 8. @love

"Ich hoffe, wir haben auch nichts vergessen."

 

Grinsend ließ ich eine von Ace's Taschen auf den Zimmerboden fallen, während er es mir mit seiner eigenen gleich tat.

 

"Selbst wenn. Dieset Ort sieht mich nie wieder. Sollen die es behalten. Ein dreiviertel Jahr war wirklich mehr als lang genug."

Da hat er schon recht. Ich würde es keinen Tag da drin aushalten. Doch Ace blieb keine Wahl. Aber es schien ihm geholfen zu haben und das war das Wichtigste. Nun war es ja vorbei.

 

"Mom und Dad sind Arbeiten."

"Wie immer."

Stimmt. Sie sind ohnehin mehr arbeiten als Zuhause.

 

Es war später Nachmittag und da ich Ace abholen wollte, hatte ich mich erst für den späten Abend mit Law verabredet. So hatte ich etwas Zeit für meinen Bruder und konnte ihn bei seiner Entlassung in Empfang nehmen. Und ich konnte mich von Sanjis Auszug ablenken.

 

"Bleibst du jetzt hier?", fragte ich den Älteren und setzte mich auf den Fußboden, während er selbst sich auf sein Bett setzte und sich in seinem Zimmer umsah, als wäre es gar nicht mehr seins.

 

"Nein. Ich suche mir eine eigene Wohnung. Ich bin schon zu alt um noch Zuhause zu wohnen. Ich möchte auf eigenen Beinen stehen."

Ich lachte leise auf.

"Zu alt. Du bist doch erst 25."

"Das ist alt, Ruffy. Zumindest um noch Zuhause zu wohnen. Ich bleibe nur vorübergehend hier."

 

Nun, genau genommen, war Ace ja schon vor zwei Jahren von Zuhause ausgezogen. Zu seinem alten Alpha. Marco.

Doch es lief furchtbar und wir wissen alle pwie es geendet hat. Ace ist in der Psychiatrie gelandet und Marco im Knast. So viel dazu. Das Leben konnte manchmal schon grausam sein.

Aber Ace findet einen Neuen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Er findet den Richtigen.

 

"Ich ähm...könnte Smoker fragen, ob er mir bei der Wohnungssuche hilft.", erwiderte der Beta schließlich unsicher und brachte mich zum Lächeln.

 

"Das macht der olle Griesgram bestimmt. Immerhin hasst er alles und jeden, nur dich nicht. Auch wenn er es nicht zugibt."

 

Smoker war ein ehemaliger Lehrer von Ace und eigentlich hat mein Bruder lange Zeit für ihn geschwärmt. Sie haben auf eine extrem verkorkste Art und Weise perfekt zueinander gepasst.

Aber nun ja, Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehungen sind ja im Allgemeinen verboten, dann hat Ace Marco kennen gelernt und es hat alles im Drama geendet.

Doch nun ist er kein Schüler mehr, er ist erwachsen und nun stünde ihm und Smoker nichts mehr im Weg.

Ich wünschte, er hätte schon früher einfach noch gewartet und sich in Geduld geübt, hätte sich auf Smoker eingelassen und dem Schwarzhaarigen wäre so viel erspart geblieben. Doch es sollte eben nicht so sein. Doch aus Fehlern lernt man auch, nicht wahr?

 

"Ich hoffe nur, dass er überhaupt Interesse an mir hat. Wir haben uns seit über zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht hat er längst einen Anderen."

Ace krallte seine Finger in seinen von Narben übersehten Oberarm. Narben, die er sich alle selbst zugefügt hatte.

 

"Probier es doch.", meinte ich ermutigend, kramte das Handy meines Bruders aus seiner auf dem Boden abgestellten Tasche und wählte ohne zu fragen die Nummer des Grauhaarigen raus.

 

Ich fand den Älteren ja grausig, viel zu streng, ernst und griesgrämig. Doch wenn Ace ihn mag, dann ist es schon okay. Alles ist besser als Marco.

 

Als ein Tuten ertönte, warf ich Ace grinsend das Handy entgegen, während sich seine Augen geschockt weiteten.

 

"Spinnst du?! Warum rufst du ihn jetzt an?! Oh Gott, Ruffy!", kam es fassungslos und sichtlich überfordert von meinem Adoptivbruder, während er immer wieder panisch zwischen mir und seinem Handy hin und her sah.

 

Als er dann plötzlich die schlecht gelaunte Stimme Smokers am anderen Ende der Leitung vernahm, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, zögerte, doch hielt sich dann unsicher das Telefon ans Ohr.

 

'Smoker?', sprach er den Alpha unsicher an, während ich mich erhob, Ace zum Abschied zu winkte und dann sein Zimmer und kurz darauf mein Elternhaus verließ.

Ich wollte den Beiden ihre Ruhe gönnen, sie hatten sicherlich viel zu besprechen. Da störte ich nur. Zu dem, musste ich mich so ganz langsam fertig machen. Also ganz langsam. Noch hatte ich Zeit.

 

Zufrieden trat ich dann den Heimweg an und sah noch einmal kurz zu dem Fenster von Aces Zimmer hoch.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

**17:48: Nami log-in**

 

> 17:49: Nami: _Hey, Ruffy. Hast du heute Abend zufällig schon was vor? Ich wollte tanzen gehen, hätte aber nichts gegen ein bisschen männliche Begleitung._ <

> 17:52: Ruffy: _Ehrlich gesagt schon. Tut mir leid. Frag doch Sanji._ <

> 17:53: Nami: _Was, wirklich? Ach menno. Sanji hat doch schon alle Hände voll mit seinem Umzug heute zu tun. Da wollte ich ihn eigentlich nicht auch noch damit nerven._ <

> 17:55: Ruffy: _Sorry, Nami. Ich mach es wieder gut. Lass uns doch morgen tanzen gehen. Ich begleite dich und pass auf, dass du nicht von irgendwelchen zwielichtigen Typen angebaggert wirst._ <

> 17:58: Nami: _Okay. Dann verschiebe ich das auf Morgen. Alleine habe ich keinen Bock. Außerdem muss ich ja wohl eher aufpassen, dass du selbst nicht abgeschleppt wirst. Obwohl das nicht deine Art wäre. Was machst du heute denn noch?_ <

> 17:59: Ruffy: _Ich treffe mich mit Law..._ <

> 18:02: Nami: _Echt jetzt? Glückwunsch, schätze ich mal. Du stehst ja schon so lange auf den. Na da, hab viel Spaß. Pass aber auf dich auf, okay? Wer weiß, wie der Typ eigentlich drauf ist._ <

 

 

Wenn sie wüsste. Doch ich hatte Nami bisher nicht erzählt, was schon alles zwischen Law und mir vorgefallen ist. Vielleicht würde ich es ihr morgen erzählen. Aber wohl eher nicht, einfach weil ich ihr keine unnötigen Sorgen machen wollte.

 

 

> 18:05: Ruffy: _Klar. Mach dir keine Sorgen._ <

> 18:06: Nami: _Hm... Wie es Sanji wohl geht?_ <

> 18:07: Ruffy: _Ihm geht es gut bei Zorro. Ganz sicher._ <

> 18:09: Nami: _Ich hoffe, du hast recht._ <

 

 

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen.

Bis Law mich wie versprochen abholen würde, war noch etwas Zeit. Ich hatte mich viel zu schnell fertig gemacht. So viel dazu. Er würde gegen sieben kommen.

 

Das Meer. Einerseits freute ich mich total. Das Meer, der Strand, die Freiheit und Abgeschiedenheit klang so unendlich verlockend, so traumhaft.

Andererseits herrschten Zweifel in mir. Sollte der Student da nicht eher mit Bonny hin fahren? Und ist es nicht komisch, dass mein großer Schwarm, der Typ auf den ich schon so lange abfahre, plötzlich was von mir zu wollen scheint? Passiert so was nicht sonst nur in überdramatisierten, kitschigen Liebesfilmen?

Vielleicht sollte ich mir aber auch einfach gar nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen. Law hat es ja selbst gesagt. Ich soll mir nicht den Kopf über Dinge zerbrechen, die sich nicht erklären lassen. Womöglich sollte ich es einfach auf mich zukommen lassen und mich darüber freuen, dass ich dem Mann meiner Träume so nah sein kann.

Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wo das alles hinführt und ob es überhaupt was bringen wird. Wie nah wir uns auch kommen, ich werde doch nie ihm gehören können. Und ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Omega zwei Alphas hat. Das würde auf Dauer doch ohnehin nie gut gehen. Irgendwann würden sie sich doch die Köpfe einschlagen.

Es gibt jedoch auch reine Alpha-Beziehungen. Wer weiß, vielleicht brennen Kid und Law ja irgendwann einfach miteinander durch und lassen mich stehen? Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich darüber lachen oder weinen würde.

Waren die Beiden nicht eigentlich ohnehin beste Freunde? Dann war ihr Verhältnis womöglich nur wegen mir gerade so zerüttelt. Nun, konnte mir ja auch egal sein. Wenn ihre Freundschaft nun in die Brüche ging, waren sie selbst Schuld. Doch eine wahre Freundschaft sollte das schon aushalten können.

 

Ein Klingeln an meiner Haustür riss mich unvermittelt aus den Gedanken und fast kam es mir vor wie gestern Nacht, wo Kid plötzlich einfach so vor meiner Tür gestanden hatte. Denn Law konnte es nicht sein, dafür war es noch zu früh.

Doch außer Law erwartete ich auch keinen.

 

Dennoch stand ich auf und begab mich wie gestern Nacht auch schon zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen.

Und tatsächlich stand dort wie auch schon Gestern völlig unerwartet Kid vor dieser.

Das ist doch wohl jetzt ein schlechter Scherz. Wieso kündigt er sich nie vorher an? Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für ihn.

Nur...irgendwas war heute anders an ihm. Sein Blick war verklärt und doch unheimlich, sein Geruch war intensiver und aggressiver als sonst und roch nach...Alkohol?

 

"Kid, wieso...?"

 

Ich kam gar nicht erst dazu, meine Frage laut auszusprechen, da hatte er mich bereits in einen stürmischen Kuss gezwungen, drängte sich mit mir wieder ins Innere der Wohnung und ließ die Tür hinter sich zuknallen. Naya, er versuchte es zumindest, doch durch die Wucht des Aufpralls wurde die Tür gleich wieder zurück geworfen und blieb letztlich doch offen. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, mich weiter darum zu kümmern.

 

Völlig überrumpelt wusste ich im ersten Moment gar nicht wie mir geschah, als mich der Rothaarige zu meinem Bett dirigierte und mich dort grob in die Matratze drückte.

Er hat noch nie so extrem aggressiv gerochen.

 

Ich schmeckte den widerlichen Geschmack des Alkohols auf seinen Lippen, sein Handeln ergab für mich keinen Sinn. War er betrunken?

 

Schwert atmend löste ich mich schließlich von ihm und blinzelte ihn überfordert an.

Seine Augen waren getrübt, verschleiert und doch so unendlich hungrig, dass ich genau wusste, was er von mir wollte.

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken entlang.

 

"Hör auf damit! Was soll das?!", fragte ich den Alpha genervt und versuchte ihn von mir zu stoßen.

Das ist nichts was ich will und vor allem nicht auf diese Weise.

 

"Ich habe keinen Bock mehr zu warten. Ich ertrage es nicht mehr, dass dir Trafalgar so nah kommt. Ich könnte ausrasten vor Eifersucht! Ich zeige dir nun endlich, wessen Omega du bist. Ich hole mir nur das, was mir ohnehin zusteht."

 

Kid knurrte aggressiv, packte mein Oberteil, wollte die Knöpfe öffnen, doch hatte er weder den Nerv noch die Geduld dafür und riss es einfach auseinander, machte sich dann gierig über das von ihm entblößte Fleisch her, biss mir harsch ins Schlüsselbein.

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, zischte leise vor Schmerz und obwohl ich eigentlich alles richtig wahr nahm, wusste ich doch nicht wie mir geschieht.

Was soll das hier? Warum tut er das?

 

"Kid! Hör auf!", wiederholte ich mit diesmal deutlich mehr Nachdruck in der Stimme, doch der Größere ließ sich gar nicht davon beirren.

"Du bist betrunken!"

"Ich bin völlig klar bei Verstand. Ich weiß genau was ich will!"

Doch das war er gewiss nicht. Kid mag nicht der einfühlsamste oder der geduldigste sein. Sicherlich ist er auch nicht besonders liebevoll oder verständnisvoll. Doch er ist kein Monster!

Der Alkohol benebelt seine Sinne, er ist nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf. Ganz beszimmt nicht. Sonst würde er so etwas Verwerfliches nicht tun!

 

Ich zuckte so heftig zusammen als hätte er mich geschlagen, als seine Hand urplötzlich unter meiner Hose verschwand und dort prompt zu meinem Hintern wanderte.

Unglauben befiel mich, meine Augen weiteten sich fassungslos und ich startete einen erneuten Fluchtversuch, wollte ihn treten und schlagen, doch körperlich war er mir weit überlegen.

 

"Lass mich sofort in Ruhe!", fuhr ich ihn hasserfüllt an und traf ihn sogar tatsächlich einmal im Gesicht, spürte das Knacken seiner Nasenknochen und sah das Blut aus der Wunde laufen.

Adrenalin befiel mich und ich atmete hektisch ein und wieder aus.

Kid ließ sich jedoch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde davon aus dem Konzept bringen, knurrte dann gereizt auf und wechselte binnen Sekunden unsere Positionen, warf mich mit dem Bauch gegen die Mazrazte und riss mir die Hose von den Beinen.

 

Erschrocken schnappte ich nach Luft und strampelte wie wild mir den Beinen, doch er unterband das lästige Gezapel einfach in dem er sich auf meine Beine setzte und meine Handgelenke mit einer Hand auf meinem Rücken verdrehte, so stark, dass ich vor Schmerz wimmerte und mir sicher war, ich würde danach jede Menge blauer Flecken davon tragen.

 

"Kid bitte. Hör auf. Du würdest mir so was doch nie antun.", flehte ich, spürte wie die Hoffnung langsam schwand.

Was sollte ich auch schon tun?

 

"Was soll ich denn sonst tun? Du bist ja nicht bereit mir dein Herz zu schenken und ich will dich nicht an Trafalgar verlieren. Ich liebe dich."

Warum tut er mir das dann an? Wenn er mich angeblich wirklich liebt, wie kann er dann so grausam zu mir sein und mich gewaltsam nehmen?

 

Ich keuchte erstickt auf, als sich seine Finger grob gegen meinen Eingang drückten und dann in mich bohrten, so tief, dass mir schlecht wurde und ich vor Verzweiflung zu weinen anfing.

 

"Vergib mir bitte, Ruffy. Ich weiß mir sonst nicht zu helfen. Ich liebe dich."

Er log! Kein Mensch der einen liebt, würde so etwas tun.

 

Seine Finger stießen mehrmals in sich, ich jaulte auf und vergrub das tränennasse Gesicht in meinem Kissen.

Ich will das nicht. Es ist eklig, es ist widerlich. Er soll aufhören! Oh bitte, er soll aufhören!

Ich fühlte mich so hilflos, so nutzlos, so dreckig. War es letztlich das, wozu ich gut war?

 

Verraten. Ich fühlte mich von Kid verraten und zutiefst hintergangen. Ich hatte ihm vertraut, ihm wirklich geglaubt, dass er seine Markierung wieder gut machen wollte. Doch ehrlich, er machte es nur noch schlimmer. Er machte gerade alles kaputt. Er machte mich kaputt und nahm meinem Leben den Sinn.

 

Ein weiteres Mal versenkten sich seine Finger in mir, dann hörte ich das Öffnen eines Reißverschlusses und hielt panisch den Atmen an, riss die Augen auf.

Nein. Nein. Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Das ist bestimmt alles nur ein schlechter Traum, ganz bestimmt.

 

Ich hätte kotzen können, als ich Kids Lippen zwischen meinen Schulterblättern spürte und begann ihn zu hassen. Für all das, was er mir antat.

 

Mein Magen rebellierte heftig, als ich seine Erregung an meinem Hintern spürte und ich hatte eine solche Angst, mein Atem ging so schnell, dass ich dachte ich würde gleich hyperventilieren. Trotzdem setzte zeitgleich mein Herz einen Schlag aus und ich war kurz davor meinen Mageninhalt quer auf meinem Bett zu verteilen.

 

Ich wusste, dass ich das Schlimmste erst noch vor mir hatte, doch wieder Erwarten hielt Kid inne und starre auf meinen zitternden, bebenden Körper unter ihm.

 

Ich hörte, wie er fluchte, immer und immer wieder, mit den Zähnen knirschte.

 

"Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Was tue ich dir hier an? Gott, ich bin so ein mieses Arschloch. Dabei liebe ich dich doch."

Kids Stimme brach sich, klang erschreckend verzweifelt und von Selbsthass getränkt.

Es tat mir weh ihn so zu hören und doch hasste ich ihn und eigentlich hatte er es ja auch nicht mal anders verdient.

Aber dennoch...noch war es nicht ganz zu spät. Noch hat er den letzten, entschiedenen Schritt nicht getan.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihm verzeihen konnte, ob er den Bruch zwischen uns wieder flicken konnte, doch noch war es nicht endgültig zerstört. Man könnte es noch mit auf den Alkohol schieben und vielleicht wäre ich irgendwann so weit, ihm vergeben zu können. Doch nur, wenn er jetzt aufhört.

 

"Dann hör auf.", antwortete ich mit zittriger Stimme.

"Ich kann nicht."

Und die Hoffnung starb.

"Kid, bitte."

"Ich kann nicht."

 

Ich spürte wie er ansetzte. Ich spürte wie ich innerlich starb und resignierte.

Panisch kniff ich die Augen zusammen, wollte mich für etwas wappnen, für das man nicht bereit sein konnte.

 

Doch bevor er sich wirklich in mich bohren konnte, spürte ich wie sein Gewicht mit einem Schlag von mir verschwand und der Ältere von mir geschleudert wurde.

 

"Was tust du?!"

Diese Stimme...dieser Geruch...Law?

"Keine Ahnung was ich tue!"

"Siehst du nicht, dass er das nicht will?! Siehst du nicht, dass er weint?!"

"Doch! Aber er hatte recht. Ich bin wohl doch nicht klar bei Verstand."

 

Mühselig richtete ich mich in meinem Bett auf, schlang schützend die Decke um meine Schultern und blickte ungläubig zu Law.

Stimmt ja. Wir waren verabredet. Die Tür war offen...eigentlich also nicht verwunderlich dass er hier ist, trotzdem überraschte es mich. War es wirklich schon so spät?

 

Dann drehte ich meinen Kopf schwerfällig zu Kid, der mit aufgeplatzter Lippe auf dem Boden hockte, aufgewühlt und völlig am Ende schien, zutiefst verstört aufgrund seines eigenen Verhaltens war.

 

"Geh!", zischte Law wütend und tatsächlich erhob sich Kid und taumelte benommen aus der Tür, blickte im Türrahmen noch mal zu mir, sein Blick so voller Reue, dass er mir fast schon leid tat, ehe er meine Wohnung verließ.

Es tat ihm wirklich leid. Doch das machte es nicht besser.

 

Die Matratze senkte sich leicht, als Law sich neben mir niederließ und mich sanft in seine Arme zog.

Er sagte nichts, er wartete nur ruhig ab, bis ich mich an seiner Brust ausgeheult hatte und die grausigen Erinnerungen verdrängte.

Und Gott, ich liebte ihn so sehr. In diesem Moment liebte ich ihn mehr als es gut für mich war, denn im Moment war er mein einziger Rettungsanker, alles was ich wollte und alles was ich brauchte. Nur ihn, nur Law.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Nachdem ich mich so weit zumindest erstmal wieder beruhigt hatte und duschen gewesen bin, stand ich dann vor dem Badezimmerspiegel und starrte ausdruckslos auf die Markierung an meinem Hals.

Sie war mittlerweile schon viel blasser, dennoch sichtbar.

Ich habe sie ja schon immer gehasst, aber im Moment hasste ich sie sogar mehr denn je, weil sie mich an Kid erinnerte und er der Letzte war, an den ich gerade denken wollte.

 

Ich wünschte, sie würde einfach verschwinden. Ich wünschte, es wäre nie passiert. Es ist eklig, es ist hässlich. Es soll weg. Weg!

 

Beinahe automatisch wanderten meine Finger zu der Wunde am Hals und bohrten sich ins Fleisch.

Es soll weg!

 

Gequält kniff ich die Augen zusammen, als ich die Haut aufriss und das warme Blut auf meinen Fingern spürte.

Es brannte widerlich, doch das war vollkommen egal, Hauptsache dieses dämliche Mal verschwindet einfach!

 

Natürlich war mir klar, dass es nichts ändern würde, wenn die äußerliche Wunde verschwunden wäre. Deswegen würde ich immer noch Kid gehören, weil einmal markiert, für immer gebunden.

Mir wurde erneut schlecht, als ich mich daran erinnerte und ich konnte es letztlich doch nicht mehr verhindern, dass ich mich haltlos ins Waschbecken übergab.

 

Augenblicklich flog die Tür zum Badezimmer auf, als meine Würgegeräusche nach außen drangen und Law kam besorgt in den Raum, weitete geschockt die Augen und riss sofort meine Hand von der Wunde.

 

"Scheiße, was machst du denn da?! Willst du, dass es sich entzündet?!"

Ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen Laws Oberkörper und hielt mit den Händen meinen eigenen zitternden Körper fest.

 

"Es soll weg."

 

Kurz dachte Law nach, seufzte dann sber leise und strich mir über den Rücken.

"Dummkopf. Es geht doch viel schneller, wenn du es einfach abheilen lässt. Komm her."

 

Law spülte schnell mit dem Wasserhahn meine Hinterlassenschaften im Waschbecken weg, zog mich dann mit ins Wohnzimmer, drückte mich aufs Bett und machte sich dann daran, meine von mir verursachte Wunde zu verartzten.

 

"Ich war in der Zwischenzeit als du duschen warst übrigens so frei, und habe ein paar Sachen von dir zusammen gepackt. Möchtest du noch ans Meer? Ich verstehe natürlich, wenn es dir jetzt zu viel ist. Dann bleiben wir hier."

"Nein. Ich möchte hier weg. Lass uns fahren."

Law lächelte leicht, strich mir liebevoll die Haare aus der Stirn.

 

"Okay."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Das Wasser war so schön. Es störte mich überhaupt nicht, dass es doch ziemlich kühl war, als ich nur bis zu den Knien mit hochgekrämpelter Jeans ins Wasser trat, dafür war es einfach viel zu angenehm, wie sich die Wellen gegen meine Beine schlugen und alle Sorgen hinwegzuspülen schienen.

 

Ich hörte das Plätschern des Meeres, als sich Law ebenfalls zu mir ins kühle Nass begab und sich neben mich stellte, mit mir auf den Mond hinaus sah.

Doch das leuchtende Himmelsobjekt bekam seine Aufmerksamkeit nur kurz geschenkt, ehe Law seinen Arm um meine Schulter legte und mich an sich zog.

"Ich habe uns ein Hotelzimmer gesucht. Dann schläfst du dich erst mal richtig aus und morgen gehen wir schwimmen."

Ich nickte mein Einverständnis gebend und sah dann zu dem Größeren hoch.

 

"Danke, dass du mit mir hier her gekommen bist."

 

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf zagahft an seine Brust und in diesem Moment war das ruhige Schlagen seines Herzens das Schönste, was es für mich auf dieser Welt gab.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


End file.
